la soberana y el maestro
by fabian villegas 3
Summary: soy fabian villegas tengo 14 años. sientanse libres de criticarme pero sin insultos ni groserias seamos kawais n.n xD bueno aqui se muestra como zed se da cuenta del inmenso poder de syndra ... y algo mas .. syndra hace lo mismo
1. la soberana oscura desciende

la soberana y el maestro

hola soy Fabian tengo 14 años y soy nuevo en la escritura de fics. siéntanse libres de criticarme siempre y cuando sean criticas decente nada de groserías ni garabatos n.n.

CAPITULO 1: LA SOBERANA OSCURA DECIENDE.

el instituto de guerra había dado 1 semana de descanso a sus campeones por arreglar los campos de guerra, por lo cual muchos campeones se fueron a sus respectivos hogares.

syndra, la soberana oscura yacía en su templo ubicado en una especie de isla flotante sobre jonia.

-punto de vista de syndra.

tanto poder, tanta ira, solo para unos inútiles y estúpidos ancianos de jonia. ansió el día de matarlos como venganza de querer contener mi poder.- se levanta de su trono.- voy a bajar, hace mucho que no veo la belleza de los bosques jonicos de cerca.

-punto de vista normal.

syndra descendió de su isla hacia los bosques. caminando perdida en sus propios pensamientos cuando de pronto…

… ZZAAPP…

syndra recibió una descarga de magia arcana. se dio cuenta que el suelo tenia sellos rúnicos que haría que ella se mantuviera alejada de su aldea natal.

malditos-. syndra maldijo y se fue en otro camino hasta encontrarse con una gran roca.

syndra empezó a levitar con los ojos cerrados concentrada en su poder.

UNO-. dijo syndra. en ese mismo instante apareció un orbe oscuro

TRES-. aparecieron 3 mas

SIETE-. y aparecieron mas

CATORCE-. forzando los limites de su propia magia tenia 14 orbes a su alrededor. y en ese instante recordó como la trataron cuando era niña.

BRUJA, MONSTRUO, DEBE SER UNA CRIATURA DEL VACIO, VETE DE AQUÍ

syndra empezó a enfadarse. y en ese entonces recordó como los ancianos de jonia querían hacer desaparecer su poder

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH-. syndra grito furiosa

haciendo que sus orbes golpearan a tan inmensa roca haciéndola casi polvo. lo que no sabia es que algo o mas bien alguien la observaba sorprendido.


	2. sorprendente y hermoso poder

CAPITULO 2: el sorprendente y hermoso poder

punto de vista de zed.

mis discípulos han entrenado muy duro en mi ausencia así que creo que no seria mala idea darles un día o dos libre mientras yo salgo del templo. estoy hartado de estar encerrado solo viendo a mis discípulos entrenar así que voy a salir a dar un paseo por los alrededores seguro que eso me calma.

punto de vista normal.

zed después de dar el anuncio de días libres se dirigió al bosque perdido en sus pensamientos, en lo que iba a hacer en el futuro.

.-que hare después de destruir el equilibrio en jonia nadie mas comparte mi punto de vista. estaré solo, con la compañía casi nula de mis discípulos.

en ese momento sintió un grito. parecía un arrebato de ira.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH.

zed se dirigió a la ubicación de ese grito y vio a syndra enfurecida e inmediatamente haciendo añicos la gran roca que estaba al frente.

syndra dejo de levitar, callo de rodillas y empezó a calmarse, dio un gran suspiro y abandono el bosque para ir a su templo.

zed quedo atónito. ya había visto a syndra antes en la liga pero no se imagino que podría tener tanto poder.

fue entonces que: el equilibrio….. ES DEBILIDAD. VOY A MATARLOS MALDITOS EMBUSTEROS.- syndra grito antes de irse del bosque

zed escucho no sabia que pensar. ella se opone al equilibrio igual que yo. zed quedo pensando

talvez mis habilidades y su poder nos ayudaría a destruir de una vez por todas el equilibrio y las sombras reinaran en jonia

zed sonrió dentro de su mascara al pensar eso. rato después de marcho otra vez a su templo

"la soberana oscura"…."syndra" no podía dejar de pensar en su asombroso poder y como beneficiaria esto a la orden de las sombras. recostado en su cama no hizo mas que soñar como mataría a shen y a cualquiera que no abrase a las sombras.

punto de vista de syndra.

por fin llego a mi templo pero no estoy satisfecha con destruir esa roca d metros QUIERO MAS PODER -. syndra apretando su puño. pero por ahora debo aprovechar de descansar de los estúpidos y débiles de la liga.

punto de vista normal

syndra se dio una rápida ducha. el polvo de la roca había arruinado su atuendo y su cabello.

después de la ducha pensó en lo que haría mañana..- talvez medite por una 15 horas para tener mas control sobre mi poder o destruya otra roca mmmmm no estoy harta de las rocas. en la liga no hay nadie tan fuerte como para darme una buena pelea …. excepto… como demonios se llamaba…. mirando al techo -. .. ZED creo que se llamaba. lo he visto combatir en la grieta mm puede que me de buena batalla y por fin pueda ser mucho mas poderosa para hacer sufrir a mis enemigos. quizás a el es el único que le tengo "algo" de respeto.- syndra se acostó y no tardo ni 5 minutos en quedarse profundamente dormida


	3. conociendo a mi… ¿salvadora?

CAPITULO 3: conociendo a mi….. ¿salvadora?

zed se despertó pensando: hoy no hay nada que hacer, a mis discípulos les di días libres así que creo que no tengo nada que hacer creo que saldré al bosque de nuevo quizás me encuentre con alguien con quien luchar.

zed salió de su academia dirigiéndose hacia el bosque. pensaba por que syndra había enfurecido de tal manera esa vez y por encima haciendo añicos una roca que ni siquiera el podría romper, debe tener una buena razón pero por otro lado sus poderes son impresionantes ya veo porque la calificaron como peligro de jonia.

zed camino pensado en syndra y en su increíble poder pero no se dio cuenta de que algunos ninjas de kinkou lo perseguían hasta que llego a un punto profundo del bosque y en ese momento saltaron hacia el derribándolo por completo.

zed trato de zafarse de la emboscada de los ninjas pero todo su esfuerzo fue en vano los ninjas ataron sus manos y pies dejándolo inmóvil.

punto de vista de zed.

COMO DEMONIOS PUDE BAJAR LA GUARDIA.- zed queriendo golpearse a si mismo. no puedo zafarme, no puedo lanzar ataques. no …. no puedo hacer nada.

punto de vista normal.

uno de los ninjas saco una espada y apunto hacia su cuello ya descubierto. los ninjas se encargaron de que su cuello quedara desnudo para atravesar su garganta.

valla maestro que eres.- dijo uno de los ninjas. cuando zed estaba esperando el apuñalamiento con los ojos cerrados hasta que…

CCCRRRRAAAAASSSSSHHHH….

zed abrió sus ojos y vio que el ninja que estaba en frente de el ahora estaba en el suelo con una esfera oscura encima.

¿donde eh visto ese orbe antes?.- zed se pregunto así mismo y sintió como los ninjas que lo tenían sujeto temblaban de miedo hacia algo.

zed volteo su cabeza un poco y vio una figura de una mujer con una especie de corona en la cabeza, sus ojos eran morados y tenia una mirada fría, levitaba con 3 orbes a su alrededor.

zed quedo muy sorprendido ¿a caso ella lo estaba salvando?.

uno de los ninjas dijo con una voz temblorosa: será mejor que no te acerques soberana oscura somos peligrosos, no nos hagas hacerte daño.

syndra no dijo nada solo miraba fríamente a los ninjas y dio una pequeña sonrisa malvada.

no me hagas reír.- fue lo único que dijo syndra hasta estrellar 2 esferas contra los ninjas dejando ileso a zed. no conforme ya que no habían muerto syndra los levanto con fuerza de voluntad (E de syndra en el juego) y los estampo contra millones de arboles hasta matarlos .

syndra ya conforme dejo de levitar e iba irse de ese lugar pero zed la detuvo:

¿porque lo hiciste?.-zed pregunto

syndra cruzo su fría mirada color violeta con los ojos carmesí de zed hasta que respondió:

no lo se. talvez quería matar a alguien para mejorar mis poderes o talvez sentí la necesidad de ayudarte, no lo se y no quiero averiguarlo.

zed la miro fijamente a sus ojos violetas y fríos como el hielo:

b…bu e.. no.. gr..- zed tartamudeaba ni el sabia porque.

syndra lo miro un poco confusa, pero no quería esperar una respuesta así que simplemente empezó a levitar y se fue volando muy rápido.

zed se sentía raro ¿Por qué le era tan difícil agradecerle su ayuda? bueno eso no importa … por lo menos no por ahora.

el resto del día paso y zed se preguntaba acostado en su cama porque syndra lo había ayudado.

por otro lado syndra se preguntaba porque ella lo ayudo aunque no sabia la respuesta y no le importe mucho saberla. de algo si esta segura: la orden kinkou ira tras ellos

CONTINUARA…

SUS REVIEWS MOTIVAN A SEGUIR ESCRBIENDO ESTE FIC. PUBLICARE CADA VEZ QUE PUEDA. NO ME IMPORTA QUE SOLO LO VEA UNO O DOS PERSONAS. SOLO QUE LES GUSTE n.n CRITIQUENME, DIGANME SUGERENCIAS, OPINEN SOBRE LA HISTORIA, DISPARENME SI ES NECESARIO XD . ESO SI LO UNICO QUE PIDO SON CRITICAS DECENTES, NADA DE INSULTOS NI GARABATOS POR FAVOR.

BUENO HASTA LA PROXIMA n.n


	4. de vuelta con los débiles

CAPITULO 4: de vuelta con los "débiles"

la semana libre de los campeones acabo. todos debían volver a la liga sin excepción, las partidas volverían a la normalidad.

syndra estaba caminando por los pasillos del instituto de guerra pensando en lo que haría en su larga estancia allí

punto de vista de syndra.

de vuelta con los débiles eso no me anima en lo mas mínimo, quiero un reto de verdad (suspiro) supongo que tendré que esperar hasta que aparezca algún rival de mi nivel.

fue cuando una luz azul apareció arriba de ella.- parece que eh sido invocada.- y se tele transporto a la grieta del invocador. sus compañeros de equipo eran:

bot: jinx y soraka

top: irelia

Jungla: jarvan

Cuando salió del circulo supo quienes eran sus contrincantes:

Mid: akali

Top: zed

bot: caytlin y braum

Jungla: vi

en bot se vivia la fiesta para jinx.

punto de vista de jinx

¿la señorita sombrerotes y manototas estarán contra mi? ….. QUE DIVERTIDO. vamos soraka HAGAMOS LA BOT LANE TODO UN CAOS¡

esta bien …. supongo. soraka no era muy "JINXED" que digamos.

la partida paso y syndra llevaba la delantera en mid. logro matar a akali e incluso al jungla (vi) entonces en una team fight ,4 de los 2 equipos murieron. quedando syndra y alguien mas.

syndra iba a ir al golem enemigo y tomar su beneficio pero entonces sintio un ruido entre los arbustos. ella entro en el arbusto pero no encontró nada, hasta que cuando retrocedió de espaldas se topo con algo o mas bien alguien. era zed que estaba tan sorprendido como ella.

punto de vista de syndra.

debo acabarlo… debo acabarlo RAPIDO

punto de vista de zed.

debo matarla RAPIDO

punto de vista normal

ambos se miraron a los ojos exactamente unos 1.5 segundos hasta que ambos retrocedieron rápidamente y su batalla comenzó. syndra atacaba con sus orbes oscuros para hacerle mas daño antes de usar el "poder desatado" (R de syndra en el juego) mientras que zed esquivaba velozmente las esferas hasta que syndra paro repentinamente y fue cuando zed aprovecho de atacar.

apuñalo a syndra dejándolo en un estado muy bajo pero de pronto:

TE TENGO-. syndra dijo y uso dispersar a los débiles y fuerza de voluntad (W y E de syndra) contra zed dejándolo gravemente herido.

zed no perdió tiempo y uso marca de la muerte ( R de zed) contra syndra) pero cuando termino de usar su técnica syndra uso poder desatado contra zed haciendo que este callera.

syndra miro el cadáver de zed cuando de pronto la marca de la muerte que zed uso contra ella se activo y ella también callo.

la partida termino y el equipo de syndra gano. syndra regreso a la cámara de invocación con sus compañeros y se acerco a zed

las 2 miradas frías se cruzaron hasta que syndra dijo:

gracias, maestro de las sombras. syndra agradeció.

¿gr…gr… gracias porque? zed pregunto confundido.

por la buena batalla que me diste en la grieta. syndra dijo esto y se marcho a su habitación en los dormitorios del instituto de guerra

zed hiso lo mismo.

…

QUE DEMONIOS-. syndra dijo en los dormitorios del instituto de guerra

si señorita syndra. por reclamos de el señor yi contra el ruido que hacia ziggs y sus inventos tuvimos que cambiar a todos de habitación ahora usted estará en el piso 5 junto a la habitación de el señor zed.

syndra suspiro. bien gracias por la información. cuando zed llego reacciono de la misma forma que syndra. y ambos se fueron a sus cuartos y durmieron el resto de la noche.

HOLA. DEJEN REVIEWS Y SUGERENCIAS. ESO ME GUSTARIA MUCHO n.n BUENO DESDE AHORA EN ADELANTE COMIENZA LO SENTIMENTAL PERO DE A POCO ASI QUE CREO QUE HAY FIC PARA RATO. DISCULPEN SI NO LES GUSTA COMO DIJE SOY NUEVO EN ESTO EN FIN NOS VEMOS EN OTRO CAPITULO n.n


	5. mismo pasado mismo futuro

CAPITULO 5: mismos pasados, mismos futuros.

syndra se despertó esa mañana como todas, seria no le notaba ningún animo la mañana así que se ducho y salió de su habitación para dirigirse al lago del instituto que estaba justo al frente de este.

ella bajando las escaleras se topo con zed pero … ¿shen?

punto de vista de zed-

demonios no puedo andar por ahí feliz de mi vida sin que tu me amenaces con tu dichosa orden kinkou y el día que me vencerás?

que te quede claro zed iremos por ti y tu orden de las sombras CAERA-. ya dicho esto shen se retiro y syndra se acerco a zed

.-parece que tienes algunos problemas. syndra dijo con un pequeño tono de sarcasmo

.-solo es un problema menor. una molestia.- dijo zed hastiado de shen

syndra satisfecha con esa respuesta salió del edificio y se dirigió al lago pero en su camino.

.-que pasa BRUJA que no puedes quedarte en tu maldita isla hasta que llegue la hora de matarte?. irelia apareció de pronto apoyada en un árbol.

.-PSE, sueñas irelia tu no podrías ni llamarte general de mando jonio.- syndra se burlo de ella haciendo que su paciencia se estuviera desvaneciendo.

.- por lo menos no uso una ridícula corona.- dijo irelia buscando una burla.

.- que me dices tu?, eres una vergüenza para tu difunto padre pero bueno, que se puede esperar de un hombre débil que murió por algo pequeño como una enfermedad, eso si que es ridículo ¿no lo crees "general"?

irelia ardía en la ira.- HASTA AQUÍ. VOY A MATARTE MALDITA. irelia grito corriendo hacia ella con su espada

syndra no hiso ni el menor gesto porque ya sabia que irelia seria detenida.

IRELIA BASTA.- karma grito desde atrás.

NO TE METAS, KARMA, VOY A MATARLA Y LE QUITARE ESA SONRISA DE LA CARA.

ya habrá tiempo para eso irelia, pero por ahora tenemos asuntos que atender.

… esta bien.- irelia oculto su espada y se marcho junto con karma.

PSE, ¿matarme? por favor. syndra se dirigió al lago y se sento. después de toda una tarde libre, nadie la había invocado y no hiso nada mas que contemplar el lago. alguien se sento a su lado.

¿zed? ¿ porque estas aquí?.- syndra pregunto confundida.

para hablar.- zed la miro serio. ¿de que quieres hablar?.-syndra aun confundida hasta que su cara cambio de confusa a sorprendida…. de ti zed dijo.

¿de mi? … ¿Qué quieres saber de mi?

tu pasado.- zed dijo en un tono frio. por favor, quiero saber.

…. .-syndra quedo pensando un momento. ..ok…

syndra comenzó a relatar su historia de como la trataron cuando era niña y el engaño de sus poderes con ese anciano del templo, llego a convertirse en la soberana oscura.

zed en cuanto acabo, también conto su historia sobre su traición aprendiendo las artes oscuras y al final dejando huérfano a shen.

al acabar su historia conto su plan para el futuro de destruir el equilibrio igual que ella. hubo silencio hasta que syndra hablo.

¿zed porque me cuentas todo esto?-.y lo mas importante ¿Por qué quieres saber mi pasado y mis planes para el futuro

zed miro hacia el lago en un atardecer y dijo:

por que tenemos cosas en común. somos iguales.

ya dicho esto zed se fue a dormir a los dormitorios del instituto de guerra. syndra por su parte se quedo sentada admirando el lago y luego se fue a dormir pensado en lo que había dicho zed.

CONTINUARA…..

HOLAAAAAA AQUÍ ESTA UN POQUITO DE SENTIMENTALISMO COMO DIJE EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR. DISCULPEN SI ES CORTO PERO ES SOLO QUE EL TIEMPO NO ME DA PARA HACERLOS MAS LARGOS ASI QUE SERAN ASI. Y TAMBIEN LES PROMETO QUE HABRA ACCION Y BATALLA ENTRE CAMPEONES EN LOS PROX. CAPITULOS YA QUE LEI UN REVIEW QUE ME INSPIRO PARA UN CAPITULO.

AH POR CIERTO QUIERO AGRADECER A JCkirito ES UN ESCRITOR QUE ME ENCANTO SU HISTORIA Y ESA HISTORIA ME INSPIRO A ESCRIBIR ESTA HISTORIA ENTRE ESTOS 2 CAMPEONES AQUÍ ESTA LA HISTORIA QUE ME INSPIRO: s/10040066/1/El-camino-del-perdon

HASTA OTRA n.n


	6. la duda y una batalla

CAPITULO 5: LA DUDA Y UNA PELEA.

syndra se despertó dudosa de lo que había pasado anteriormente ¿Por qué zed se intereso por ella? y mas bien ¿Por qué ELLA le presto atención a su historia?

esa pregunta no la dejaba en paz asi que fue a darse una ducha y salió de su habitación y bajo hasta la salida de los dormitorios de guerra. estaba nublado, casi lloviendo pero a syndra le dio igual mientras se dirigía a las salas de invocación donde ahí fue invocada.

syndra apareció en la grieta del invocador mientras observaba a sus compañeros.

top: zed (syndra no quiso hablarle ni ella sabia porque)

jungla: lee sin

adc: miss fortune

support: Leona

syndra avanzo al carril donde vio a sus oponentes:

top: irelia

jungla: shen

mid: yasuo

adc: Caitlyn

support: orianna

yasuo no sería gran desafío para syndra, ella la había peleado con el antes asi que no tenia problemas.

…

….

…

la partida fue avanzando y el equipo de syndra llevaba la delantera y ella empezó a moverse en otros carriles.

cuando iba cerca del baron nashor irelia la embosco

punto de vista de irelia.

VAS A MORIR AHORA MALDITA, ESTA VEZ NO TE DEJARE ESCAPAR ME OYES

punto de vista normal.

syndra fue perdiendo vitalidad hasta que cayo al suelo

PSE y ahora quien te salva maldita, esto te enseñara a no burlarte de mi pa..-¡

antes de que pudiera terminar irelia fue atacada por zed quien lanzo una shuriken en su dirección quitándole mucha vitalidad

TU…. MALDITO NO INTERVENGAS EN ESTO. dijo irelia a reventar de rabia.

lo siento pero ella es mi compañera de equipo.- fue lo ultimo que dijo zed antes de que la matara con "marca de la muerte"(R de zed en el juego).

estas bien .- zed pregunto a syndra tirada en el suelo.

si … muchas gracias..- syndra dijo nerviosa y asombrada pero en su interior estaba furiosa con ella misma por dejarse vencer contra una patética general jonia

la partida estaba a punto de acabar mientras que shen luchaba contra zed en la jungla

shen era tanque y soportaba la mayor parte de los ataques de zed por lo cual zed no tubo tanta suerte en matarlo. shen estaba a punto de acabar con zed.

MALDITO, TE HARE PAGAR POR TUS ACTOS AHORAAAA.

TSK.- zed recibió fuertes golpes de shen por lo cual estaba al borde de su muerte.

shen estaba a punto de darle el golpe final a zed pero de pronto…

OOOOOOOOOOOO CRACK OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

shen recibió el golpe de una esfera oscura, y de inmediato syndra salió de los arbustos con la combinación ganadora ( 3 Q- E- W- R) y shen cayo muerto.

syndra antes de irse le dijo a zed: favor devuelto. y fue a destruir el nexo enemigo, saliendo victoriosos.

syndra se fue rápido de allí. estaba lloviendo muy fuerte pero syndra igual camino hasta los pequeños bosques alrededor de los dormitorios de guerra en donde iba a meditar lo que restaba del dia…. pero alguien tenia otros planes para ella.

syndra se encontró con irelia nuevamente y sin palabras las 2 atacaron. irelia esquivaba las esferas oscuras de syndra cada vez mas cerca de ella para matarla pero syndra usaba "dispersar a los débiles ( E syndra) para mantenerla lejos, irelia se canso de no poder acercarse lo suficiente para mandarla al infierno de una buena vez, asi que uso sus hojas trascendentes para dañarla a distancia. syndra recibió los 4 filos pero no hizo que dejara de atacar y uso poder desatado(R de syndra) contra ella haciendo que ella recibiese un daño altísimo.

será mejor que entres a los dormitorios irelia, no será que pesques un resfriado y te mueras como el débil de tu padre.- syndra se burlo de ella haciendo que irelia se lanzara con todas sus fuerzas hacia ella.

MALDITAAAAAA.- syndra recibió una apuñalada e irelia muchos orbes contra ella haciendo que irelia fuese forzada a retirarse se ahí (como pudo, ya que estaba muy herida) pero syndra cayo desmayada.

CONTINUARA…..

HOLAAAA LAMENTO SI DEJE DE PUBLICAR CAPITULOS, EL TIEMPO NO ME DIO Y TUVE QUE HACER MUCHA TAREA ULTIMAMENTE PERO ME ESTOY EMPEZANDO A DESOCUPAR Y EMPEZARE A SUBIR MAS CAPITULOS. POR AHORA LOS DEJARE CON EL SUSPENSO DE QUE PASARA CON SYNDRA DESMAYADA BAJO LA LLUVIA. Y SUS REVIEWS LOS LEO CON SERIEDAD Y HAGO CASO A LO QUE ME DICEN ASI QUE NO TEMAN EN DEJARMELOS :3

NOS LEEMOS LUEGO n.n


	7. en tus brazos

CAPITULO 7: en tus brazos….

syndra se había desmayado debido a las heridas que tuvo en la batalla con irelia, tenia una apuñalada en el brazo, otra en la espalda, otra en la pierna y en el abdomen, yacía en la lluvia hasta que una persona se acerco a ese lugar y la encontró.

syndra solo sintió que era cargada en los brazos de alguien pero no podía abrir los ojos.

..

….

syndra despertó acostada en una cama, miro hacia todos lados y vio que no era su habitación, trato de levantarse pero los cortes que tenia se lo impidieron quedando de nuevo acostada.

punto de vista de syndra.

AAAAHH DUELE … pero como demonios llegue aquí, alguien me trajo aquí pero esta no es mi habitación ….. donde estoy.

punto de vista normal

syndra paso todo el día en esa habitación…. acostada hasta que alguien entro a su habitación. ella agitada trato de levantarse pero fue en vano, sus heridas aun le dolían…. estaba indefensa esta vez. en cuanto la persona entro…. era zed

como te encuentras.- dijo zed sentándose en la cama

igual.. pero PORQUE DEMONIOS ESTOY EN TU HABITACION.- syndra exclamo alterada

yo te cargue y te lleve acá

¿porque?.- syndra pregunto

no tengo porque decirte .- zed respondió con una voz fría.

punto de vista de zed.

de hecho tampoco se porque lo hice.- zed pensó.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO FLASH BACK OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

zed apareció en la cámara de invocación pero no vio a syndra en ninguna parte asi que se dispuso a ir pero shen lo agarro.

TU…- shen fue interrumpido.

demonios, tu amenazas no me interesan, piérdete.

VOY A …- SHEN.- alguien detuvo a shen.

akali déjame, voy a matarlo.- shen dijo con un tono un poco mas suave

aun no es el momento, aun.- ya dicho esto akali tomo a shen y se fue con el

PSE.. .- zed se fue hacia los dormitorios pero en el camino vio a irelia muy mal herida. zed iba a dejar las cosas como estaba pero escucho de irelia.

maldita ….. bruja …. voy a matarte… nngh.

zed sabia que irelia le decía bruja a syndra asi que se dirigió a los bosques del instituto donde se supone que se libro una batalla.

ahí encontró a syndra desmayada con muchas heridas, zed se asusto, pensó que estaba muerta pero la reviso y vio que aun tenia pulso así que la cargo en sus brazos y la llevo a los dormitorios pero no tenia la llave de el cuarto de syndra así que no tuvo mas opción que llevarla a su cuarto, abrió la puerta y la acostó en su cama en donde reviso sus heridas y las vendo …. anocheció y zed se durmió en su sofá.

cuando zed despertó syndra aun dormía asi que se fue a las salas de invocación porque tenia que ser invocado dejando a syndra en su cuarto ….

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO FIN DEL FLASH BACK :O OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

PERO YO ….- syndra fue interrumpida.

tranquila, di aviso a la liga y tienes un par de días para recuperarte pero por ahora debes descansar.- zed quitándose su mascara.

punto de vista de syndra.

zed tiene cicatrices en la cara y ojos rojos como la sangre, es tan… ESPERA … QUE DEMONIOS ESTOY PENSANDO.- syndra volviendo a la realidad.

punto de vista normal.

quiero volver a mi cuarto.- dijo syndra.

bien.- zed se acerco a syndra

yo puedo levantarme sol… AAAAHHH.- syndra se sorprendió al ver que zed la había tomado en sus fuertes brazos

QU QUE DEMONIOS HACES YO PUEDO.- syndra fue interrumpida.

por favor, ambos sabemos que no puedes ni levantarte.

syndra permaneció en silencio mientras zed entraba a la habitación de syndra para acostarla en su cama.

ok recupérate, nos vemos.- zed estaba a punto de irse hasta que syndra le detuvo la mano, zed la miro.

gracias por todo.-syndra agradeció.

…. no hay problema.- zed dijo esto y se fue mientras que syndra caía dormida….

zed se acosto en su cama pensando … se ve tan tranquila cuando duerme… se ve ….her.. NO NO DEBO PENSAR EN ESO. DEBO PENSAR EN EL FIN DEL EQUILIBRIO.- zed pensó esto y cayo dormido.

CONTINUARA…..

HOLAAAAAS BUENO AQUÍ ALGO DE ROMANCE, Y SI ME PREGUNTAN COMO ES QUE SE ME OCURRE CADA CAPITULO, LA VERDAD SOLO PIENSO EN EL PRINCIPIO Y LOS DEMAS SE ME OCURRE MIENTRAS ESCRIBO XD. REVIEWS… ESO ME GUTA :3 Y TAMBIEN HABRAN MAS PELEAS ENTRE CAMPEONES

BUENO ESO ES TODO ESPERO QUE LES ALLA GUSTADO

NOS LEEMOS LUEGO n.n


	8. ¿celos? de que me hablas

CAPITULO 8: ¿celos? de que me hablas

ya han pasado 2 meses desde el encuentro con irelia y syndra por primera vez tiene un aliado que comparte sus deseos de destruir el equilibrio en jonia…. zed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FLASH BACK-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

syndra se hallaba sentada en la laguna con zed hablando de sus enemigos.

ehh syndra ….- zed dijo con timidez.

dime.- syndra dijo con rapidez

me preguntaba si …..si …t…..tu…quis….ieras…se.r.- a zed le costaba decir las palabras correctas aunque no sabia si ella aceptaría.

si yo quiero ser ….¿que?.-syndra sonrió un poco divertida al ver a zed esforzándose por hablar.

zed tomo aire.- SIQUIERESSERMIALIADA.- soltó un estallido de palabras ..obviamente syndra no entendió nada

¿QUE?.- syndra no entendió el estallido de palabras.- dilo un poquito mas lento y suave ¿ok?

si ….tu quisieras… ser … mi …aliada.- zed al terminar de decir sus palabras volteo a mirar a otro lado …debajo de su mascara estaba completamente rojo.

CLARO…..es decir bueno …-syndra sonrojada .. talvez podríamos ser mejores destruyendo el equilibrio di nos uniéramos …

ya con esa respuesta zed se sintió satisfecho

del flash back.-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

syndra y zed fueron invocados en la grieta y el orden fue asi:

MID: SYNDRA

TOP: ZED

JUNGLA: LEE SIN

ADC: JINX

SUPPORT: ANNIE

EQUIPO ENEMIGO:

MID: LEBLANC

TOP: JAYCE

JUNGLA: JARVAN

ADC: ASHE

SUPPORT: BRAUM.

y acabado esto syndra se fue a su línea a esperar que se generaran súbditos. una vez generados syndra empezó a atacar agresivamente a le blanc

punto de vista de syndra:

como odio a esta noxiana.. la acabare rápido

punto de vista normal

syndra ya en nivel 6 comenzó a atacar a le blanc directamente y esta sin poder acercarse ya que solo podía usar distorsión( w de le blanc) para esquivar las esferas de syndra. syndra logro golpear a le blanc con su triple combinación de esfera oscura, fuerza de voluntad y dispersar a los débiles ( Q,W Y E de syndra) para que le blanc se duplicara, syndra se concentro en las 2 leblancs hasta sentir que la que iba escapando por la derecha era la que tenia mas concentración de poder

TE TENGO.- syndra uso poder desatado (R de syndra) y mato a la verdadera leblanc

la partida fue avanzando y zed no le iba muy bien contra jayce.

punto de vista de zed:

demonios no puedo acercarme a el y esquiva todas mis shurikens. debe haber otra manera de matarlo.- casi como si su pensamiento se hizo realidad apareció syndra y golpeo a jayce con esfera oscura (Q) y dispersar a los débiles (E) dejándolo asi aturdido.

ZED ATACA AHORA .- syndra grito

zed al no perder el tiempo uso marca de la muerte ( R de zed) y lo golpeo con prender (ignite) así jayce cayo derrotado

zed agradeció a syndra con un guiño del ojo y syndra se fue a su línea

…..

…..

….

la partida casi terminaba y syndra tenia mucho poder de habilidad a su disposición (850 para ser exactos) y fue con su equipo hacia la base enemiga. cuando empezó la "team fight" annie invoco a tibbers por lo cual syndra quedo sorprendida al ver que una niña pequeña tuviera un poder tan grande

dejo su sorpresa a un lado y aprovecho el aturdimiento provocado por annie para atacar …. el campo de batalla se nublo hasta que acabo la team fight y todos se sorprendieron al ver que alguien exclamaba…

PENTAKILL .

syndra mato a los 5 enemigos y ella no tenia ni un rasguño por lo cual el equipo enemigo se rindió y todos aparecieron en la cámara de invocación.

syndra estaba a punto de irse pero jayce, jarvan y braum la detuvieron

ES USTED MUY PODEROSA SEÑORITA, COMO ME ENCANTARIA QUE FUERAS MI REINA.- exclamo jarvan

¿como que además de poderosa eres tan hermosa? dijo jayce.

como me encantaría supportearte algún dia querida, te daría mi mejor leche de cabra si fueras mia.- dijo braum

eeehhhh ehhh gracias.- syndra dijo completamente sonrojada al ver a 3 hombres vueltos locos por ella

zed vio la escena y sintio un poco de ira y miraba fijamente a los débiles que la adulaban, de brazos cruzados y apretando los puños hasta que….

señor zed ¿se siente bien?.- la dulce annie pregunto.

¿que? aaa si me siento de lo mejor annie.- zed tratando de sonar lo mas amable pero también oculto a annie

¿enserio? no lo parece esta como con la carita que pone tibbers al verme jugando con ammumu .- dijo annie con una tierna carita.

¿que quieres? dijo zed

AAHAHAHAHHAHAHA YA LO SE YA LO SE …. USTED ESTA CELOSO CLARO QUE SI.- annie exclamo con alegría

q. q… q… ¿QUEEEEEEEE? NO NO NO ESTOY CELOSO NIÑA.- zed perdiendo la paciencia.

CLARO QUE SI A USTED LE GUSTA SYNDRA JJIJIJIJIJIJIJI.- annie dijo esto y se fue cantando una canción: zed y syndra sentados bajo un árbol jijijijiji.

punto de vista de zed

COMO UNA PEQUEÑA NIÑA PUEDE PONERME TAN FURIOSO Y ADEMA DE …..¿ROJO? aaah no importa mejor me ire a dormir

punto de vista normal.

syndra ya liberada de los aduladores fue a dormirse victoriosa por su asesinato quíntuple

mientras que zed fue a dormirse pero tenia en la cabeza la risita de annie burlándose de el hasta caer dormido.

CONTINUARA…..

HOLAAAAA HOY DECIDI ACTUALIZAR EN LA MAÑANA PORQUE FALTE AL COLEGIO :3 Y ENTONCES DECIDI ESCRIBIR UN NUEVO CAPITULO. DIGANME SI LES GUSTO, DEJEN REVIEWS ESO ME HACE MUY FELIZ n.n YYYY NECESITO SU AYUDA PARA LOS SGTES CAPITULOS. DEJENME SUGERENCIAS Y LAS TOMARE EN CUENTA

NOS LEEMOS EN UN NUEVO CAPITULO :3


	9. buena vista mutua

CAPITULO 9: buena vista mutua

zed se despertó como todas las mañanas excepto que tenia en la cabeza el pensamiento de annie burlándose de el.

pse niños.- se dijo así mismo y se fue a darse un baño para salir de su cuarto.

una vez fuera tomo el elevador para ir al piso 1 e ir a entrenar al bosque que estaban alrededor del instituto de guerra. hoy los campeones tenían el día libre ya que twitch desato un plaga en la grieta del invocador haciendo que este se cerrara por fumigación mientras tanto el abismo de los lamentos se encontraba en mantención ya que ziggs desato una avalancha en el puente por usar mucho su bomba mega infernal (R de ziggs) así que los 2 mapas estaban inhabilitados hasta el que limpiaran la nieve del abismo de los lamentos y mataran a todas las cucarachas, ratas, insectos etc. de la grieta del invocador.

zed salió de los dormitorios del instituto de guerra pero cuando se disponía a ir a los bosques escucho a annie llorar, zed se le acerco.

que te ocurre niña.- dijo zed.

*sollozos* perdí a tibbers waaaaaaa.- annie volviendo a llorar.

¿y como lo perdiste?.- pregunto zed

lo deje en una roca para ir a recolectar unas manzanas y cuando volví no estaba *sollozos*.- annie a punto de romper a llorar

mmm.- zed antes de que pudiera decir algo ya era arrastrado por annie al fondo del bosque para que lo ayudara a buscarlo.

buscaron por todas partes asi que se adentraron mas profundo al bosque y buscar entre los troncos, arbustos y rocas que allá pero no lo encontraron …por ahora.

annie tu oso se perdió definitivamente debemos volver.

NO, NO VOY A IRME HASTA ENCONTRARLO.- annie alterada

y así siguieron buscando durante todo el día hasta el punto en que ya empezaba a oscurecer y annie sin encontrar a su peludo amigo.

TIBBERS, TIBBERS , SI ESTAS JUGANDO A LAS ESCONDIDAS, NO ES DIVERTIDO APARECEEEE.- annie gritaba

annie debemos irnos ya oscureció vámonos a dormir.- zed dijo.

NO, NO QUIERO.- annie dijo

no te lo estoy preguntando niña.- zed tomo a annie y la cargo en sus hombros.

NO,NO,NO,NO SUELTAME , SUELTAME AHORA, QUIERO ENCONTRAR A TIBBERS SUELTAMEEEE.- en medio de su lloriqueo vio un bulto en una parte del bosque pero zed no la soltaba asi que uso sus poderes para quemarlo levemente y que lo soltara.

niña del demonio.- zed se quejo y fue por annie quien corría hacia el bulto que sobresalía de la maleza.

TIBBERS, TE ENCONTRE, ME TENIAS PREOCUPADA, NO VUELVAS A IRTE…. ¿que es esto?

zed vio lo que estaba en el suelo y eran muchas cosas entre ellas:

una de las mascaras de zed, una daga de katarina, un arco de hielo, una pistola tipo cañón, y … ¿la corona de syndra?.

zed opto por llevarse su mascara y la corona de syndra lo demás no le interesaba pero ¿Qué hacían estas cosas aquí?

en ese momento vio que alguien se acercaba cargando un puño hextech y vio que era la rata de alcantarilla twitch.

ay ay como pesa este puño, mejor hubiese robado ese tridente del ese pez.

zed furioso porque esa rata putrefacta le robo su mascara salió y lo enfrento

AAAAAAHHHH ZED, ANNIE QUE HACEN EN MI GUARIDA.- twitch alarmado.

con que robando mis cosas Qué tal si robas ESTO zed estaba apunto de atacar a twitch pero sintió algo en annie.

a annie lo rodeaba una aura de fuego y se veía muy furiosa.- ¿annie que te sucede?.- pregunto zed.

nadie ….. me roba … A TIBBERS.- annie furiosa lanzo a su oso de felpa que de un momento a otro se transformo a un oso gigante con cicatrices que flameaban, tibbers ataco salvajemente a twitch haciendo que este de viera forzado a escapar.

zed quedo atónito al ver que annie liberaba un poder asombroso cuando se enfurecía pero dejo su sorpresa a un lado y se fueron a los dormitorios del instituto de guerra.

zed vio que la puerta de la habitación de syndra estaba abierta asi que entro para dejarle su corona pero cuando le dejo la corona en su cama syndra estaba saliendo del cuarto del baño con una toalla cubriéndola.

zed dejo caer la mascara que tenia en su mano y se escondió en su armario hasta que ella fuera a otro lado e irse de su habitación, pero VALLA VISTA QUE SE LLEVO DE SYNDRA.

cuando syndra volvió al cuarto de baño se fue a su habitación completamente rojo y con el corazón acelerado.

punto de vista de zed.

MADRE DE DIOS QUE ACABA DE PASAR, QUE HUBIESE PASADO SI SUPIERA QUE LA VI.

punto de vista normal.

zed se calmo un poco y entro a ducharse.

mientras tanto en la habitación de syndra.

syndra vio la corona que paso buscando todo el día pero vio algo insólito en el suelo .. la mascara de zed

syndra confundida no tuvo opción que ir al cuarto de zed para devolverle la mascara pero cuando entro dejo la mascara en la cama y zed salió del cuarto del baño con una toalla cubriéndole de la cintura para abajo.

ambos quedaron helados.

y.. yo… vine a dejarte tu mascara asi que adiós.- syndra dijo rápidamente y se fue corriendo a su habitación y se acostó a dormir.

punto de vista de syndra.

DIOS MIO, AY DIOS, AY DIOS , AY DIOS EN QUE DEMONIOS PENSABA…. pero.

syndra pensaba en el cuerpo tonificado de zed, sus músculos y su cara era tan tan ….. detuvo sus pensamientos negándose así misma pero no pudo sacar esa imagen de la mente.

punto de vista de zed.

por parte de zed tampoco podía sacarse de la cabeza la perfecta figura de syndra, sus caderas y su cuerpo eran tan tan … igualmente detuvo sus pensamientos pero cayo dormido con esa imagen en su mente.

CONTINUARA….

HOLAAAAAS BUENO AQUÍ LES TRAIGO ALGO MAS DE ROMANCE, DECIDI ACTUALIZAR PORQUE NO TENIA NADA QUE HACER YA QUE EL LOL SE CAYO D: ASI QUE DECIDI ACTUALIZAR Y ME VINO ESTA IDEA, POR MI PARTE ME GUSTO AVERGONZAR A ZED Y A SYNDRA :3 DEJEN REVIEWS Y SUGERENCIAS PARA EL PROX CAPITULO, NECESITO SU AYUDA ¿OK?

OK NOS VEMOS EN OTRO CAPITULO DE "LA SOBERANA Y EL MAESTRO" NOS LEEMOS LUEGO n.n


	10. confrontaciones dobles

CAPITULO 10: confrontaciones dobles

syndra despertó con la imagen de zed en su cabeza.

punto de vista de syndra:

RAYOS SACATELO DE LA CABEZA, SUPERALO… AHHHH QUE ME PASA.- syndra no podía dejar de pensar en el "accidente que tuvo la noche anterior .

punto de vista normal .

syndra se levanto de su cama y fue a tomar una ducha e ir a las cámaras de invocación por si era invocada a una batalla en la grieta del invocador recién fumigada y limpiada. pero syndra en ningún momento fue invocada y tampoco vio zed por ninguna parte…. aunque ella no quería toparse con el.

y asi paso el dia sin ser invocada asi que decidió irse a meditar al bosque para obtener mas control sobre su poder.

camino hasta lo mas profundo del bosque pero sentía que algo o mas bien alguien la observaba y seguía sus pasos. syndra comenzó a cansarse de la sensación asi que dijo :

YA, SAL DE AHÍ.- syndra grito pero no hubo respuesta.

no me dejas opción.- en ese momento syndra comenzó a tirar esferas oscuras por todos lado hasta que su espía salió de su escondite.

que demonios quieres …..akali.- syndra dijo con una mirada repulsiva.

veo que no estas de animo.- se burlo akali.

dime que es lo que quieres antes de que pierda la paciencia.- syndra sonando mas y mas furiosa.

dime lo que quiero saber.- akali yendo directo al punto.

que quieres saber, no tengo nada que te importe.- syndra mostrando desinterés.

quiero información de zed.

QUE de zed.- syndra sorprendida.

no te hagas la tonta, se que ustedes se volvieron aliados y quiero información de sus debilidades AHORA.- akali desesperándose un poco

no.- simplemente dijo syndra.

dímelo.- akali empezando a perder la paciencia

dije que no.

akali saco una de sus kamas y la acorralo contra un árbol. MIRA BRUJA, SI NO ME DICES LO QUE QUIERO SABER TE REBANO EL CUELLO.

ANTES MUERTA.- syndra dijo con mucho esfuerzo

akali iba a apuñalarla pero algo la golpeo… una sombra.

QUE DEMONIOS.-akali confundida por el golpe.

aléjate de ella.- zed apareció entre las sombras.

mph.- akali sabia que no podía ganar sola así que se retiro de ese lugar.

syndra yacía sentada en frente del árbol y zed se paro en frente de ella extendiéndole su mano.

estas bien?.- zed dijo con un pequeñísimo tono preocupado.

*cof cof* si muchas gracias.- syndra levantándose.

que quería ella?.- zed pregunto

información sobre ti.- syndra dijo seria

mph creo que tenemos el mismo problema.- zed dijo con un tono irónico.

que.. que quieres decir.- syndra pregunto algo confundida.

bueno lo que paso fue …..

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FLASH BACK-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

zed caminaba por los bosques del instituto de guerra cuando de repente alguien lo embosco y en 3 segundos tenia una hoja de espada apuntando a su desnudo cuello.

ahora, "señor de las sombras" dime TODO LO QUE SEPAS SOBRE LA BRUJA ESA. irelia dijo con un tono desafiante.

y que si no lo hago.- zed arriesgándose a recibir un corte en su cuello.

será mejor que cooperes porque sino te daré una cicatriz permanente que no tendrás tiempo de ver.

ohhh si me acuerdo de ti… eres irelia pero a syndra le gusta llamarte… "la general de los débiles".. y tu crees que traicionaría a mi única aliada solo porque una débil como tu me esta apuntando con una hoja de espada.

irelia perdió la paciencia.- TE VERE EN EL INFIERNO MALDITO.- no hizo mas que apuñalar el tronco en donde se supone estaba zed pero el ya había desaparecido moviéndose entre sus sombras.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH.- irelia grito de ira al ver que su presa se había ido.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

y eso paso.- zed terminando.

guau… no pensé que la débil llegara a lo mismo que akali.- syndra dijo en tono sorprendida pero cuando intento caminar callo levemente hacia abajo, al parecer una hoja de las kamas de akali rozo la pierna de syndra dejándola herida

syndra … tu pierna.- zed dijo preocupado. debo llevarte a tu habitación.

no te preocupes puedo flot….. AAAAAAAHHHH.- tercera vez en su vida alguien la toma en brazos

ZED QUE HACES PUEDO FLOTAR E IR SOLA A MI HABITACION.- syndra dijo completamente roja.

JE, ya es tarde para eso.- zed dibujo una sonrisa debajo de su mascara.

syndra al escuchar eso y al sentir el dolor en su pierna dejo de oponerse y se aferro a los fuertes brazos de zed y así llegaron hasta los dormitorios del instituto de guerra y zed abrió la puerta de la habitación de syndra y la dejo en su cama sacándole su corona. zed fue a su cuarto a traer unos vendajes para syndra y le vendo el corte en la pierna maldiciendo a akali por haberle hecho esto a su única aliada.

listo con eso ya estarás mejor mañana.- zed dijo.- bueno adiós syndra.- zed se disponía a irse pero syndra le detuvo la mano y lo jalo dándole una abrazo.

muchas gracias por salvarme zed, te lo agradezco mucho.- syndra agradeció aunque también esta muy sonrojada.

zed no sabia que hacer, lo único que hizo fue corresponderle al abrazo que le dio syndra.

de …d….de nada.- zed dijo muy nervioso y cuando el abrazo termino, zed fue a su habitación pensando el hermoso abrazo que le había dado syndra en agradecimiento por salvarla.

syndra acostada en su cama.

HAYY QUE HICE DEMONIOS, TONTA, TONTA, TONTA.

syndra se auto insultaba pensando en que hizo todo mal con zed pero eso solo se vio interrumpido por el sueño.

CONTINUARA….. :D

HOLAAAAAAA, AMIGOS LECTORES DESDE AHORA HABRA MAS ROMANCE PERO TAMBIEN MAS AMENAZAS DESDE LOS CAMPEONES JONICOS HACIA MI PAREJA FAVORITA :3 Y TAMBIEN ME GUSTA AVERGONZAR A ESTOS 2 JEJEJE SOY MALVADO… SUS REVIEWS ME MOTIVAN A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO, Y DEJEN LOS COMENTARIOS SOBRE SUGERENCIAS O COSAS QUE TENGA QUE ARREGLAR

BUENO ESO FUE TODO NOS LEEMOS LUEGO EN OTRO CAPITULO DE : "LA SOBERANA Y EL MAESTRO" SOY SU AMIGO FABIAN Y LES DESEO BUENAS NOCHES ( O DIAS XD)


	11. celos y una mision

CAPITULO 11: celos y misiones

syndra se despertó pensando en lo que había hecho la noche anterior.

punto de vista de syndra.

AAAAAGGH QUE TONTA FUI. DEBE ODIARME, TONTA . IDOTA.

punto de vista normal.

syndra se auto insultaba pero no lograba nada con hacerlo de todos modos debía cumplir su responsabilidad como campeona de la liga de leyendas. syndra se ducho y salió de su habitación para ir a las salas de invocación en donde fue invocada para una batalla.

equipo de syndra:

top: irelia

bot: lulu y varus

jungla: maestro yi

equipo enemigo:

top: zed

mid: leblanc

bot: graves y zyra

jungla: jarvan

syndra noto que no tendría problemas en la mid lane ya que podía lanzar sus orbes hacia leblanc ya que leblanc había perdido su habilidad de silencio por ordenes de la liga asi que drenaron el poder de silencio de leblanc para que solo pueda usarlo fuera de la liga …

…..

la partida casi finalizaba y el equipo de syndra llevaba la delantera como siempre, zed y leblanc iban tras el maestro yi hasta que zed uso marca de la muerte( R de zed) y lo mato.

leblanc se apoyo en el hombro de zed abrazándolo y dijo en la parte donde se encontraba el oído de zed oculto bajo su casco:

que bien lo hiciste cariñito, deberíamos pasar mas tiempo juntos y asi podríamos hacer la dupla mas poderosa de la liga.- leblanc dijo con un tono sensual.

mph.-zed ignoro.

pero lo que no sabían es que syndra estaba oculta en un arbusto y vio esa escena y sintio ira y odio asi que salió de su escondite.

TU MALDITA ALEJATE.- syndra grito lanzando 5 esferas oscuras en solo 4 segundos hacia leblanc y usando poder desatado (R de syndra) matándola.

syndra volvió de su ataque de ira y vio a leblanc muerta y a zed sorprendido, syndra se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y en la situación en la que estaba asi que se fue de ahí lo mas rápido que pudo.

punto de vista de syndra.

PORQUE REACCIONE ASI?

punto de vista de zed.

PORQUE REACCIONO ASI?

punto de vista normal.

ambos se preguntaban lo mismo pero no podían hacer nada. la partida debía continuar.

syndra salió victoriosa con una puntuación de 23/5/13 pero en cuanto salió de la grieta del invocador y apareció en la cámara de invocación quiso irse corriendo de ahí pero zed apareció en el acto.

te molesta si te acompaño a tu habitación?.- zed pregunto.

como quieras.-syndra trato de sonar lo menos interesada posible.

ambos caminaron hacia los dormitorios del instituto de guerra en completo silencio pero zed pensaba en el poder destructivo que syndra uso contra leblanc en ese momento, y en ese entonces le vino una palabra que aprendió de annie.

celos.- pensó zed

en cuanto llegaron a los dormitorios subieron por el elevador y llegaron a la puerta de syndra en donde se inicio una conversación incomoda.

ehh syndra quiero preguntarte algo.- zed dijo

dime.-

zed quitándose su mascara.- ¿porque reaccionaste tan agresiva contra leblanc y mas aun diciendo que se aleje de mi?.- zed pregunto

syndra quedo helada, ni ella sabia porque reacciono asi, y busco una excusa a la pregunta de zed….. parecieron años hasta que syndra hablo.

es una noxiana, son nuestros enemigos.- syndra dijo orgullosa de su excusa.

mmmm no te creo, sabes también como yo que ella no puede hacerme daño en la grieta.- zed contradijo la respuesta de syndra.

eeehhh si es verdad solo es que ..yo …solo…- syndra no sabia que decir

quieres saber lo que pienso? estas celosa.- zed dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara.

QU QUE QUEEEEEE QUE DEMONIOS DICES ¿YO? LA SOBERANA OSCURA CELOSA? NO ME HAGAS REIR.- syndra respondió completamente roja.

SI SE TE NOTA SYNDRA , TE SIENTES ATRAIDA POR MI.- zed dijo.

JAJA aunque te besara no sentiría nada maestro de las sombras.- syndra se burlo.

SII CLARO COMO TU DIGAS.- zed contrarresto la burla.

quieres probar? AQUI TIENES.- syndra dijo antes de que empujara a zed hacia sus labios en un beso, zed quedo atónito a esto no sabia que hacer pero solo fueron 3 segundos.

LISTO, ¿LOS VES? NO HAY SENTIMIENTOS, SOLO SOMOS ALIADOS, FUE COMO BESAR A UN CACTUS, AHORA QUIERO DORMIR BUENAS NOCHES.- syndra cerrando de un portazo.

punto de vista de zed.

WOOOOOW.- zed pensó ante el beso de syndra, al parecer le había gustado.

punto de vista de syndra.

WOOOOOW.- syndra también pensó en el beso que le dio a zed, también le había gustado .

al poco rato en su habitación zed y syndra encontraron una carta que decía lo mismo.

SEÑOR (A)

LA LIGA NECESITA QUE SALGAN EN UNA MISION PARA DESTRUIR A 4 MONSTRUOS DEL VACIO QUE ESCAPARON DE SU DIMENSION, ESTAN AL SUR DE JONIA Y HABRA RECOMPENSAS SI ES QUE TIENEN ÉXITO.

SALDRAN DE LA LIGA A LAS 22:00 PM DEL DIA DE MAÑANA, CONTAMOS CON USTEDES.

ATTE.

CONSEJO DE INVOCADORES DE LA LIGA.

los 2 por supuesto aceptarían la propuesta ya que habrá recompensas de la liga asi que después de leer esto se fueron a dormir.

pero no sabían que un peligro mayor al de la misión de aproximaba a ellos.

CONTINUARA…

HOLAAAAA AMIGOS LECTORES, SI LO SE ME EH DEMORADO MUCHO EN ACTUALIZAR PERO ES QUE ESTADO OCUPADO CON ASUNTOS FAMILIARES Y ESCOLARES ASI QUE NO SE ME DIO EL TIEMPO PERO VOLVI Y SUBIRE UNA MINI SORPRESA EN UNAS HORAS MAS.

COMO SEA SUS REVIEWS SIGNIFICAN MUCHO PARA MI ASI QUE NO TEMAN EN DEJARMELOS n.n

NOS LEEMOS LUEGO.


	12. plan joniconoxiano

CAPITULO 12: el plan jonico/noxiano.

una figura caminaba hasta lo mas profundo del bosque que estaba alrededor de los dormitorios del instituto de guerra, llevaba una espada con 4 hojas y era muy MUY rencorosa, se dirigía al bosque a ver a alguien "indeseable" … irelia la consideraba asi.

punto de vista de irelia.

no puedo creer que este haciendo esto pero con tal de hacer sufrir a la bruja y matarla de una vez por todas …estoy dispuesta a todo.

punto de vista normal.

irelia camino hacia áreas en donde "casi" nadie había llegado pero en cuanto llego al lugar destinado, se encendieron luces rosas de magia y a irelia la rodearon muchos espejos hasta que en los reflejos vio a la persona que necesitaba ver…. la bruja malévola: LEBLANC, LA MAQUIAVELICA.

¿la general jónica viene a matarme? pues estoy lista.- dijo leblanc en un tono retador.

no vengo a pelear contigo maga.- irelia contesto con un tono enojado.

¿como dices?.- leblanc confusa.

al contrario, vengo a hacerte un trato.- irelia sonando un poco mas pacifica.

que clase de trato.- dijo leblanc sin bajar la guardia.

algo que nos beneficiara a las 2.- irelia sonando mas feliz a su "plan"

te escucho.- leblanc poniendo atención y haciendo que los espejos desaparecieran y que solo quede una leblanc.

escucha he estado notando algo extraño en syndra, la soberana oscura, como ya sabes ella y zed son aliados en contra del equilibrio jonico, por lo que representa una amenaza para jonia y lo que he estado notando es que su relación esta un tanto …. exagerada por lo que he estado ideando un plan y acabar de una vez por todas con ellos.

OH SI syndra, la que me ataco cuando abrase a zed, …. creo que se lo que estas ideando.- dijo leblanc con un tono malévolo.

así es y mañana ellos tienen una misión fuera de la liga así que nos dará tiempo para prepararnos.

ESPERA cariño, no te saldrá gratis, que recibiré yo?.- leblanc tratando de sacarle el jugo a la situación.

irelia suspiro con tristeza y tomo aire.- te ….daré… el libro de magia arcana prohibida de jonia y quizás ..el corazón de cierta persona.

jejeje me convenciste con el libro… entonces tenemos un trato cuenta conmigo.

solo te daré el libro si es que el plan funciona.- irelia advirtiendo.

funcionara créeme.- leblanc confiada.

bueno esto haremos.

….

…..

….

….te aseguro que tendrá éxito, este plan no tiene fallas.

CONTINUARA…

HOLAAAS AMIGOS LECTORES, ESTE ES UNA MINI SORPRESA QUE PREPARE PARA EL FIC, SE TRATA DEL PLAN QUE IDEARAN LEBLANC E IRELIA, NO LES DIRE QUE ES, ESTA EN SUS MANOS DESCUBRIRLO ANTES DE QUE PASE AUNQUE COMO NO ME GUSTA DEJARLO EN TANTO MISTERIO LES DEJARE UNA PISTA….

TRANSFORMACION … ILUSIONISTA

BIEN SI QUIEREN HACEN SUS PROPIAS CONCLUSIONES Y LAS DEJAN EN LOS REVIEWS PARA VER SI ESTAN BIEN EJEJEJEJEJEJE :D

BUENO ESO ES TODO NOS LEEMOS LUEGO n.n


	13. la partida de la liga

CAPITULO 13: la partida de la liga.

zed despertó con la mente metida en la misión que tendría hoy pero esos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la conversación que tuvo con syndra la noche anterior y en el mensaje de "aclaración" que le dio.

punto de vista de zed.

syndra dijo que no sintió nada en el momento en que me beso pero yo si sentí algo AGGHHH QUE DEMONIOS ME PASA.

punto de vista normal.

zed se levanto y se ducho pero el pensamiento del beso de syndra le seguía estorbando, incluso llego a pensar que sus suaves labios ya eran a estas alturas ….tentadores pero quito ese pensamiento rápidamente y salió hacia las afueras del instituto de guerra.

como preparativo de misión, zed y syndra tendrían el día libre así que zed se dispuso a caminar por cualquier lado, de hecho no tenia nada que hacer pero a la distancia, oculta en los bosques estaba syndra al parecer meditando.

syndra meditaba al frente de una cercana cascada en donde flotaba arriba del agua, casi al principio de la cascada. a syndra le gustaba ese bosque porque le recuerda cuando meditaba por en los tranquilos bosques de jonia pero ese lujo se perdió un poco ya que los aldeanos de el pueblo cercano a la isla invocaron marcas rúnicas para mantener alejada a syndra con un poderoso rayo de energía arcana así que por ahora tendría que meditar en su isla.

punto de vista de syndra.

si me desconcentro voy a caer así que concentra tu poder en la ira syndra… la ira es tu fuente.

uno.- una esfera oscura apareció.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FLASH BACK-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

BRUJA, MONSTRUO, MONSTRUO DEL VACIO, ALEJATE BRUJA.

….

….

…..

syndra, tu podrás tener poder pero algo que no tendrás nunca es AMOR.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

syndra enfureció con el comentario que dijo su maestro antes de morir y ya tenia 15 esferas oscuras a su disposición pero no quería lanzarlas contra nada solo quería mantenerlas sin perder su concentración pero esa concentración no iba a durar mucho ya que zed se acercaba a la cascada para hablar con ella.

HEY SYNDRA.- zed grito para que syndra descendiera pero algo paso en ese momento.

syndra totalmente concentrada escucho la voz de zed y recordó lo que le dio la noche anterior acabando por completo con su concentración.

AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH.- syndra al perder la concentración dejo de levitar y callo al agua.

zed se asusto ante esto y salto al agua para rescatarla, pero al parecer no fue necesario. syndra ya estaba nadando aunque el nivel del agua era un poco bajo aunque zed ignoro esto y la tomo en sus brazos.

pse sabia que harías eso zed ya esta repetido.- dijo syndra siendo llevada a la orilla en los brazos de zed.

y a que debo tu "húmeda" visita.- syndra dijo con sarcasmo

bueno yo solo venia a ver como estabas.

bien.-

y también que llevaras a la misión?

no lo se aun, pero llevare poco.

oh bueno entonces te dejo.- zed se disponía a irse hasta que syndra lo detuvo.

ya que arruinaste mi meditación vas a tener que divertirme.- exigió syndra con una sonrisa malévola.

y crees que lo hare?.- zed respondió desafiante.

no te lo estoy preguntando.- syndra dijo con un tono frio e inmediatamente uso fuerza de voluntad (W de syndra) y lanzo a zed al agua.

syndra rio con lanzar a zed como venganza.

te parece gracioso?.- pregunto zed.

JAJAJAJAJAJAAJA.-syndra limpiándose las lagrimas de risa.-tu que crees?

veamos si te ríes de esto.- dijo zed e inmediatamente una sombra producida por zed apareció detrás de syndra y la empujo al agua hasta con su corona.

AAAAAHH.- syndra grito al caer y cuando salió a la superficie miro con un odio divertido a zed.

tramposo.- dijo syndra quitándose su mojada corona haciendo que se luciese su hermoso cabello blanco.

JEJEEJE, sabes deberías quitarte la corona mas a menudo.- dijo zed-

y tu deberías estar sin tu mascara mas a menudo.- dijo syndra.

no lo creo.- negó zed.

vamos quítatela.- rogo syndra

no.- zed negó.

quítatela ahora.- syndra exigió.

no.- volvió a negar.

que te la quites.- syndra sonando impaciente.

no.- y zed siendo persistente a su respuesta.

ok ok tu me obligaste.-inmediatamente syndra uso fuerza de voluntad (W de syndra) y le quito la mascara.

asi esta mejor.- syndra dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

pse.- dijo zed con algo de fastidio.

pasaron ahí ya mucho tiempo de hecho fue todo el día y ellos ni siquiera se dieron cuenta. el ocaso llegaba y los campeones llegaban de las salas de invocación recién cerradas. a ambos le entro el apetito así que prosiguió con una propuesta.

te invito a comer si quieres.- propuso zed.

me encantaría ir a comer pero debo darme una baño.- dijo syndra.

como si no te hubieses bañado ya varias veces ya apenas te secaste.

ok ,ok, ok, uff los ninjas si que son persistentes.- dijo syndra con una pequeña sonrisa.

JE bueno entonces vamos.- zed se levanto de donde estaba sentado y fue con syndra al bar del instituto de guerra en donde ahí si que se la pasaba bien después de un largo día de luchas en la grieta.

al llegar vieron a todos comiendo y hablando además de beber, incluso había una revuelta por una competencia de beber mas cerveza.

TRYNDAMERE V/S JARVAN.

ya los 2 bebían como si no hubiese un mañana, a los 2 les pasaron 2 jarras de cerveza lo suficientemente grandes como para emborrachar al mismo baron nachor. ashe miraba con fastidio al ver que tryndamere bebía demasiado mas encima por como se pone cuando se pone borracho.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FLASH BACK-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

V..V..VAMOS REINITA DEJAME CAMINAR SOLO A MI CUEVA.- el borracho tryndamere.

dios, cuantas te bebiste trynda, ¿2, 3?.- dijo ashe llevando del brazo a trynda.

10 QUERIDA MIA.- dijo con un tono distorsionado.

ugg AAAG cállate y camina.- ashe dijo a punto de perder la paciencia.-

ERES MAS HERMOSA QUE AHRI,¿PORQUE NO DORMIMOS EN LA MISMA HABITACION?.- dijo trynda atrayendo las caderas de ashe.

ashe enfureció y golpeo a trynda en la cara… fue un puñetazo duro….. KO. trynda fue noqueado por el golpe de ashe , lo que le complico a ashe en llevarlo a su habitación.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

volviendo a syndra y zed. ellos ya habían comido pero no bebido, ninguno de los 2 bebía alcohol pero en ese momento

22:00 pm.

marco la hora de partida y se dispusieron a ir a traer sus pertenencias para la misión.

una vez listos los invocadores hablaron.

gracias por aceptar la misión, ahora su misión es acabar con 4 monstruos del vacio que escaparon de su dimensión.

entendido.- zed y syndra dijeron en unisonó.

ok buena suerte a los 2.- dijo uno de ellos haciendo aparecer sellos alrededor de los 2 campeones para teleportarlos a jonia, una vez completo zed y syndra desaparecieron en un rastro de luz azul.

….

….. leblanc observo la escena y sonrió porque tendría que planear el plan malévolo que tenia contra ellos 2.

zed y syndra aparecieron en un bosque al norte de jonia así que tendrían que caminar hacia el sur…

LA MISION COMIENZA.

CONTINUARA…..

HOLAAAA AMIGOS LECTORES n.n ME TARDE EN ACTUALIZAR PORQUE EL LUNES EMPEZE A ESCRIBIR PERO NO ME DIO LA …..INSPIRACION PARA EL CAPITULO Y AHORA QUE ME INSPIRE LO TERMINE RECIEN Y JEJEJE NO MEDI EL LARGO DEL CAPITULOS ASI QUE ESTE CAPITULO ES EL MAS LARGO HASTA AHORA XD. SUS REVIEWS ME MOTIVAN A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO LA HISTORIA DE ROMANCE ENTRE ESTOS 2 CAMPEONES, Y PARA LOS PROXIMOS CAPITULOS ….COMIENZA LO QUE MAS PIDEN .. LA ACCION, LAS BATALLAS Y EL ROMANCE, CREO QUE NO HARE LEMON EN ESTA HISTORIA, ES SOLO UN CREO XD. SI QUIEREN USTEDES DEJENLO EN LOS REVIEWS PLS :D.

BUENO ESO FUE TODO POR AHORA, NOS LEEMOS EN EL PROX CAPITULO DE "LA SOBERANA Y EL MAESTRO" HASTA LUEGO n.n


	14. el yordle oyente y la noche juntos

CAPITULO 14: el yordle oyente y la noche juntos.

al notar que ya se encontraban en jonia decidieron caminar hasta el pueblo mas cercano por el bosque, por supuesto, la liga no les facilito el trabajo a zed y syndra por lo que los dejaron al norte de jonia cuando los monstruos estaban al sur provocando quien sabe que en ese lugar.

la noche era silenciosa y el bosque era oscuro, habían solo 3 cosas que brillaban en ese lugar: las luciérnagas, la luna llena y por supuesto los brillantes ojos de syndra que provocaban una luz color purpura.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA LIGA.

leblanc discutía con irelia el plan para matar a syndra.

jejejeje aun no puedo creer que me pidieras ayuda.-leblanc sonrió maliciosamente.

eres la candidata perfecta para este plan por tus hechizos de transformación e ilusiones.- dijo irelia seria.

jejejejeejejeje ya puedo sentir el libro de hechizos prohibidos de jonia en mis manos.-leblanc estrujando suavemente sus manos.

PERO es solo si el plan funciona y logro matar a syndra.- advirtió irelia.

PSE que desconfiada eres, general.- dijo leblanc con un tono burlón

pero.. para acabar con alguien y hacerlo sufrir hasta el cansancio ….primero hay que atacar su corazón.- leblanc sonando mas malvada que antes.- y haremos que syndra desee estar muerta.

las 2 chicas seguían hablando de el plan y de como irelia iba a matar a syndra…pero una pequeña yordle escucho todo….

DEVUELTA EN JONIA

zed y syndra habían estado caminando mucho tiempo por el bosque, marcaban las 02:00 AM pero ellos no se daban cuenta de la hora.

syndra de repente se detuvo en picado.

que pasa syndra.-pregunto zed.

alguien nos sigue.- dijo syndra en un tono muy frio.

en ese instante saltaron de las sombras varios ninjas de la orden kinkou dispuestos a matar a las amenazas de jonia. syndra empezó a lanzar esferas oscuras hacia los ninjas derribando solo algunos, zed por otro lado estaba luchando contra 3 ninjas a la vez sin poder detenerse ya que si lo hacia terminaría con cortes en partes vitales de su cuerpo, syndra se percato de esto y lanzo una esfera oscura e inmediatamente uso dispersar a los débiles (E de syndra) y dejar a zed ileso de los ninjas, zed empezó a apuñalar a cada uno de los ninjas para así terminar con los 20 ninjas que los emboscaron desde las sombras.

estas bien syndra?.- zed pregunto.

si estoy bien ¿y tu?.-syndra devolviendo la pregunta.

si.- respondió zed

en ese instante syndra callo de rodillas hacia el suelo.

syndra que te sucede, dijiste que estabas bien.

estoy bien, solo estoy exhausta.- dijo syndra.

yo también estoy algo cansado debemos ir al pueblo mas cercano.- dijo zed.

espera, no me tomes en tus brazos ahora puedo flotar.- dijo syndra levitando.

JE ¿en serio soy tan predecible?.- dijo zed con una sonrisa debajo de su mascara.

talves jejeje.- dijo syndra riendo un poco.

zed y syndra fueron por un camino marcado en el bosque dejando una zona de cadáveres de la orden kinkou detrás, se aproximaron al pueblo y buscaron alojamientos, por supuesto reconocieron a los 2 y no tuvieron mas opción que aceptar que las máximas amenazas de jonia estaban durmiendo en su pueblo.

syndra se acerco a un señor en una recepción.

necesito 1 cuarto con 2 camas… por favor.

en seguida señorita.- dijo el amable señor.

que fastidio hacer esto.- pensó syndra.

lo siento, solo nos queda una habitación y es de una sola cama.

mmm ok la tomaremos gracias.- dijo syndra recibiendo la llave del cuarto.

zed y syndra subieron las escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto que marcaba la llave que le dieron a syndra,

zed abrió la puerta y miro el cuarto, era algo pequeño pero muy acogedor, pero temía que las personas del pueblo los delataran a la orden kinkou y tuvieran mas problemas.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA LIGA.

annie jugaba con sus 4 mejores amigos que por supuesto eran yordles, amummu, lulu y pix sin olvidar al peludo amigo tibbers. todos jugaban con su magia haciendo figuritas graciosas y tomando el té, lulu normalmente animaba todos los juegos haciendo aparecer algunos animales o también haciendo otras cosas muy bonitas y adorables gracias a su magia de hada hechicera, pero en este caso no estaba muy animada para jugar a tomar el té con amummu, annie, tibbers y pix.

pasa algo lulu?.- pregunto dulcemente annie.

no obtuvo respuesta, de hecho estaba metida en un pensamiento con la cara totalmente seria.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FLASH BACK-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

lulu estaba corriendo por los bosques del instituto de guerra, y juntando flores y frutas para la fiesta de muñecos y animales que iba a dar annie en su cuarto en algunos días mas pero algo llamo su atención.

2 campeones hablaban en una parte oscura. no podía ver quienes eran pero una llevaba una especia de bastón con cristales flotantes y otra llevaba 4 navajas flotantes sumidos en una pequeña "pelota" si se le podía llamar así.

escucho un plan para matar a la soberana oscura syndra, pero lo que mas le impacto del plan fue:

"para hacer sufrir a alguien hasta el cansancio, primero hay que atacar a su corazón". lulu pego un suspiro haciendo que se tape la boca.

haremos que syndra, desee estar muerta.- lulu soltó las frutas que llevaba y se dispuso a correr en dirección a las salida del bosque con la cara de impresión de la maldad que había en un solo plan para una campeona.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

lo siento annie, debo ir a dormir, además ¿no es un poco raro hacer una fiesta de té a las 02:30 de la madrugada?

talves tienes razón, ok mejor también me voy a dormir.

adiós.- se despidió lulu.

DE VUELTA EN JONIA.

ok quien se queda con la cama?.- pregunto syndra.

tu, necesitas mas descanso que yo.- dijo zed.

p..p…pero zed tu..- syndra fue interrumpida.

nada de peros yo dormiré en el suelo.- dijo zed.

o..ok..como digas.- dijo syndra.

…..

…

…..

la hora marcaba 3:00 AM y los 2 campeones estaban sumidos en la oscuridad para dormir, zed quedo en el suelo sumido en un profundo sueño, consiente de que syndra estaba dormida…..o eso es lo que creía.

CONTINUARA…

HOLAAAA AMIGOS. HIZE ESTE CAPITULO PORQUE NO TENIA NADA QUE HACER YA QUE EL LOL SE CALLO Y NO PUEDO JUGAR T_T ASI QUE DECIDI ACTUALIZAR DANDO UN PEQUEÑO LUGAR A UNOS DE MIS SUPPORTS FAVORITOS: LULU, Y TAMBIEN SE VIENE UNA SORPRESA ROMANTICA PARA EL PROX CAPITULO.

Y LES QUIERO AVISAR QUE YA ….VAMOS EN LA MITAD DEL FIC(CREO) TALVES DURE UNO CAPITULOS MAS PERO ESO LO DECIDIRA MI IMAGINACION EN LA HISTORIA.

OK NOS LEEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE "LA SOBERANA Y EL MAESTRO" ADIOS n.n


	15. 2 CAMPEONES, 1 CAMA, SIN PROBLEMAS Y LA

CAPITULO 15: 2 CAMPEONES, 1 CAMA, SIN PROBLEMAS Y LA CONFRONTACION

zed estaba en un profundo sueño cuando marcaban las 03:30 AM, estaba acostado en el suelo cubierto solo por una manta color verde, pero syndra jamás durmió, de hecho esperaba que zed se durmiera para hacer algo que no estaba segura al principio.

punto de vista de syndra.

no puedo creer que haga esto pero bueno, el es mi compañero y aliado asi que debería ser correcto hacernos favores entre nosotros ¿cierto?.- syndra abriendo los ojos.

punto de vista normal.

Syndra debía estar segura que zed estuviera profundamente dormido o si no esto no resultaría asi que uso una táctica.

Zed…..

No hay respuesta

Zed…. oye …zed …estas despierto?.-syndra pregunto en un susurro, pero recibió la repuesta menos decente que hubiese imaginado.

AKJSAJKKAJAKJDAKJAKJJ (SUPER GRAN RONQUIDO).

pse, hombres.-dijo syndra.- aunque también sus ronquidos se deben a que no está en un lugar apto para dormir … esto se lo quitara.

Syndra consciente de que zed estaba dormido, se hizo a un lado de la cama y uso fuerza de voluntad (W de syndra) para levantar suavemente a zed y no despertarlo, ya hecho esto lo puso en el lado vacio de su cama tapándolo muy suavemente, syndra toco levemente a zed y vio que estaba frio así que su plan era conveniente, y así syndra y zed estaban en la misma cama.

dulces sueños, ninja.- pensó syndra antes de caer dormida.

…

hora: 09:00 AM

fecha: 07/12/2014

lugar: liga de leyendas.

era de mañana y los campeones ya se levantaban para cumplir sus labores como campeones de la liga de leyendas , las salas de invocación junto con sus invocadores elegían quien seria invocado para las 20 salas de invocación que había en la liga…excepto la sala n°20 ya que en ese lugar estaba fiddlesticks que tomo posesión de el cuarto a inicios de la liga de leyendas.

una de las partidas había comenzado, y lulu, el hada hechicera junto con su compañero pix eran los soportes del equipo, pero algo no le agrado a lulu.

punto de vista de lulu.

DIABLOS, de todos los campeones de la liga ¿Por qué me tuvo que tocar con irelia y leblanc? ya lo que hacen es completamente malvado.

la pequeña yordle pensó.

la partida estaba a punto de terminar, mientras que lulu y su adc, varus iban tras el inhibidor de la bot lane pero en eso, wukong y el maestro yi aparecieron para defender su inhibidor .

lulu y varus comenzaron a atacarlos, pero lulu tenia en mente el plan de las 2 "malvadas".

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FLASH BACK-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

haremos que syndra desee estar muerta

syndra desee estar muerta

muerta

….. muerta

….. muerta

….. muerta.

lulu…..lulu…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- FIN DEL FLASH BACK-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

lulu volvió a la realidad por las palabras de su compañero, varus, e inmediatamente vio que el maestro yi y wukong estaban muertos.

lulu, ¿te sientes bien?, ¿pasa algo?.- pregunto varus extrañado.

no …. no es nada.- dijo lulu con una mala sonrisa falsa en la cara.

no te lo creo, la mentira recorre tus ojos.- dijo varus destruyendo el inhibidor.

lulu guardo silencio hasta destruir el nexo del enemigo.

todos aparecieron en la cámara de invocación, irelia se acerco a lulu y dijo:

te felicito lulu fuiste de gran ayuda en la partida.- irelia felicito.

gracias.- lulu dijo simplemente con la cara completamente seria.

¿pasa algo lulu?.- irelia pregunto.

no.- lulu volvió a contestar con simpleza.

varus vio la escena de irelia y lulu e inmediatamente en los ojos de lulu se reflejo odio, temor, y algo que parecía ser cuando alguien mira algo horroroso.

varus se acerco a lulu y le dijo:

sígueme.-varus dijo saliendo de la cámara de invocación.

lulu no hablo y obedeció.

quien sabe que pasaría…

VOLVIENDO A JONIA.

el brillo del sol no aparecía en el cuarto de los 2 campeones ya que aunque ya era de mañana, a los 2 campeones le gustaba la oscuridad así que cerraron las cortinas la noche anterior. pero un leve brillo del solo atravesó las cortinas para ir a dar al cuarto, eso fue suficiente para despertar a zed.

zed noto comodidad y calidez pero se acordó que debía estar durmiendo en la dureza del suelo, e inmediatamente se alarmo ya que estaba en una cama.

punto de vista de zed.

QUE DEMONIOS ….ASG…. COMO LLEGUE AQUÍ … QUIEN DEMONIOS ME TRAJ…

los pensamientos de zed se vieron interrumpidos por una imagen.

syndra dormía a su lado con una cara de paz, alegría y comodidad.

zed comprendió que syndra no se había dormido y uso su poder para trasladarlo de el suelo a su cama.

syndra..-pensó zed.

al pensar esto se apego a syndra y volvió a dormir.

…..

….

…

marcaban las 10:00 AM y syndra estaba despertando, sintió algo cálido a su lado… se sonrojo al ver que zed estaba muy apegado a el y para mas vergüenza sin intención la mano de syndra estaba en el abdomen marcado de zed.

punto de vista de syndra.

AY DIOS, AY DIOS, SYNDRA CALMATE SOLO LEVANTATE DE LA CAMA Y VETE A DUCHAR, SAL DE ESTA SITUACION.

syndra lentamente salió de la cama y se fue a duchar. cuando salió, ya vestida del cuarto de baño zed ya estaba despierto.

por fin despiertas, ninja.-dijo syndra con una sonrisa en la cara.

zed le dedico una sonrisa y dijo:

muchas gracias por lo que hiciste syndra.- zed agradeció.

syndra salía de la puerta solo para cubrir su enrojecido rostro.

de nada.- syndra dijo para salir de ahí y esperar a que zed de duchara y pudieran seguir con la misión.

ya hecho esto syndra y zed fueron hacia el bosque.

creo que ya estamos cerca del sur de jonia.- dijo syndra.

como lo sabes?.- pregunto zed.

veo mi isla flotante desde aquí, además hay un inmenso rastro de destrucción adelante.- dijo syndra seriamente.

Efectivamente el rastro de destrucción era inmenso, árboles cortados, un liquido morado en el suelo, etc.

desde ahí tendrían que tener mas cuidado porque justo cuando anochezca…

la parte mas peligrosa de su misión.

habrá comenzado.

CONTINUARA…..

HOLAAAA AMIGOS, POR CADA REVIEW QUE ME DEJEN SUBIRE OTRO CAPITULO JEJEJE ASI LO EH HECHO DESDE QUE EMPEZO EL FIC XD

ESTA UN POCO CORTO PERO LA PELEA CONTRA LOS MONSTRUOS DEL VACIO (O NACIDOS DEL VACIO) SERA ALGO LARGA ASI QUE LO DEJARE PARA EL PROX CAPITULO n.n

AH¡ Y ANTES DE QUE SE ME OLVIDE, NECESITO SABER SI QUIEREN LEMON PARA ESTE FIC, SERA SUAVE ASI QUE NO SE PREOCUPEN n.n

OK ESO A SIDO TODO, NOS VEMOS EN OTRO CAPITULO DE "LA SOBERANA Y EL MAESTRO"

NOS LEEMOS LUEGO :D


	16. la batalla y la verdad

CAPITULO 16: la batalla y la verdad.

syndra y zed estaban consientes del lugar en donde se encontraban.

estaban justo en la parte donde el portal del vacío se había abierto, asi que estaban en el territorio de los "nacidos del vacío".

syndra estaba algo asustada ya que se imaginaba como serian las criaturas además de tener un enorme poder como cho'gath o vel'koz para mas colmo son 4 monstruos que debían enfrentar y destruir.

tendremos que esperar aquí por un rato solo hasta que anochezca.- dijo zed.

¿Qué se supone que haremos en este lapso de tiempo?.-pregunto syndra.

podremos hablar de algo si quieres.- dijo zed.

hablare contigo…..siempre y cuando te quites la mascara.-dijo syndra con una sonrisa desafiante.

mmmm esta bien, tu ganas.-dijo zed quitándose su mascara.

tan fácil gane?.-dijo syndra.

no lo consideres una victoria, solo un favor.-dijo zed.

como digas.-syndra dijo.

oh que te parece eso, hay un lago al frente.-dijo zed

LAGO…¿DONDE?.-exclamo syndra

al notar el lago syndra y zed se sentaron en la orilla, syndra empezó a reflexionar su vida y recordó las palabras que dijo su maestro en una ocasión.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FLASH BACK-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

syndra…. tu puedes tener todo el poder del mundo, pero hay algo que no tendrás jamás…..AMOR.

jajajaja no me hagas reír anciano, ¿amor?¿que es eso? no parece relevante en mi vida, lo único que necesito es mi poder y nada mas, ahora VETE AL INFIERNO.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

syndra recordo esas palabras de su maestro…. syndra nunca imagino que iba sentir "amor" además ¿Qué demonios le daba eso?

syndra ¿estas bien?.-dijo zed.

QUE ah si, estoy bien no te preocupes.-dijo syndra.

ya, dime.- dijo zed impaciente.

es solo que, ¿Por qué me elegiste como tu aliada? bien podrías haber logrado tu objetivo solo.- dijo syndra.

talves, pero después de eso ¿Qué? no tengo familia ni amigos, no tengo a nadie y así aliándome con alguien, tendría a alguien con quien pasar mi tiempo, una amiga… en todo caso.

pero que cualidades tendría yo para aliarme contigo.-dijo syndra.

tienes un enorme poder syndra, además de una actitud fuerte, y ser hermosa.- zed dijo lo ultimo en voz baja.

que cosa? no escuche lo ultimo.-dijo syndra doblando la cabeza como un perro confundido.

y ser poderosa, eso dije.- dijo zed mintiendo.

ah era eso mm ok, supongo que compartimos similitudes.- dijo syndra.

ambos quedaron en silencio mirando el atardecer en el lago, su misión comenzaría pronto, faltaba solo 1 hora para que anocheciera y los monstruos aparezcan .

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA LIGA.

lulu había obedecido a varus, lo siguió hasta la parte mas profunda del bosque, en donde varus inicio una conversación con la yordle.

bien lulu ahora dime, que sucede.-dijo varus con un pequeño tono algo amenazador.

bueno.. si pasa algo pero no puedo decirlo.-dijo lulu.

dímelo ya, talves te ayude a solucionarlo.-dijo varus.

bueno… hay 2 personas que le quieren hacer daño a una persona, primero dañándola emocionalmente y después de eso hacerla sentir miserable para que después la maten.-dijo lulu con la cara triste.- pero no se que hacer ahora *snif*.

lulu comenzó a llorar levemente pero varus se encorvo un poco y puso sus manos en sus hombros.

mira lulu, hay mucha gente que puede tener el corazón muy negro por dentro, tu eres buena así que, escucha tu corazón, y haz lo que creas correcto.

lulu miro a varus y de un momento a otro le dedico una pequeña sonrisa, saliendo por completo de la tristeza, en ese entonces varus se levanto y mientras caminaba solo dijo.

no tengo nada que temer… se que tomaras la decisión correcta lulu.-dijo varus desapareciendo en la oscuridad del bosque.

lulu se quedo pensando en lo que haría después, ¿en verdad tomaría la decisión correcta? eso el tiempo lo decidirá.

DEVUELTA EN JONIA.

…anocheció ….syndra y zed se preparaban para luchar y se mantenían alerta. debían hacer ruido para así los monstruos se presenten.

syndra golpeo algunos arboles y grito pero no paso nada.

en eso a syndra se le cayo una gota de sudor y cuando esta toco el suelo…..UN MONSTRUO SALTO DE LA OSCURIDAD HACIA SYNDRA.

SYNDRA.- grito zed sacando sus filos.

AAAAHHHH ALEJATE.- syndra uso dispersar a los débiles (E de syndra). y se saco al monstruo de encima.

en eso los otros 3 monstruos saltaron y comenzaron a ataca sin cesar a los 2 campeones, zed esquivaba ágilmente sus ataques pero solo era eso, no podía realizar ataques porque los monstruos acertarían sus ataques, así que mientras esquivaba se cambio a una sombra y apuñalo al monstruo mas pequeño mientras que syndra lo remato tirando una esfera oscura hacia el.

1 menos quedan 3

syndra uso varia esferas oscuras para atrapar a uno de ellos pero ellos eran demasiado rápidos y esquivaban cada uno de sus ataques, zed lanzaba toda las shurikens que podía para así herir a alguno y matarlo con una combinación de hechizos entre syndra y el. en eso un monstruo salto hacia el haciendo que aparecer sus afiladas garras y destruyendo por completo la mascara de zed.

NOOOOOOOOO.-syndra grito usando poder desatado (R de syndra) contra el monstruo que estaba a punto de matar a zed.

el monstruo cayo muerto por las múltiples esferas oscuras que lanzo syndra hacia a el, zed se levanto rápido y uso marca de la muerte (R de zed) para matar de una ves a otro monstruo que avanzaba hacia a el.

ya quedando un solo monstruo, syndra y zed dirigieron sus ataques directos hacia el, y acabar de una vez por todas con esta batalla, pero había un problema….. el monstruo regeneraba cada herida en cuestión de segundos, syndra noto esto y uso poder desatado una vez mas pero ni eso pudo matarlo, el monstruo salto hacia ella mordiéndole el brazo.

AAAAAAGGGHHH.-syndra grito de dolor.

DEJALA EN PAZ.- zed acuchillo los ojos del monstruo haciendo que este saliera de encima de syndra.

syndra vio de reojo hacia el monstruo y al parecer sus ojos tardaban mas en regenerarse y también recordó algo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FLASH BACK-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

syndra espiaba un rincón de su isla que jamás había recorrido antes, al parecer era una biblioteca pero con historias que syndra ya sabia pero una en particular llamo la atención de syndra.

"el reino del vacio" el libro se titulo así y cuando syndra lo abrió lo primero que vio fue un hechizo para abrir un portal hacia el reino del vacio

para querría yo, abrir un portal hacia un lugar donde las criaturas mas horribles del mundo, se multiplican por segundo ….pero bueno esto parece interesante.

syndra leyó como abrir el portal y al parecer era muy sencillo, también leyó que un monstruo puede salir del vacio pero es demasiado difícil, no es fácil ….pero tampoco imposible.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

ESO ES.- syndra exclamo ignorando la mordida que tenía en el brazo.

ZED USA TUS SHURIKENS PARA CEGAR AL MONSTRUO.- grito syndra.

DALO POR HECHO.- zed lanzo sus shurikens directo a los ojos de la bestia haciendo que deje de atacar.

en eso syndra empezó a levitar y a usar su magia, magia para abrir el portal.. los ojos de syndra brillaron y un portal de color purpura oscuro se abrió, pero por alguna razón syndra le costaba mantener el portal abierto.

ZED, LANZALO AL PORTAL, YAAAA.- syndra grito.

zed pateo con todas sus fuerzas a la criatura haciendo que esta entrara al reino del vacio, en cuanto entro syndra rápidamente cerro el portal ….exhausta.

comenzó a llover.

zed saboreando la lluvia dijo.- por fin termino todo esto.

si eso cr….¡.- syndra cayo de su levitación.

zed corrió hacia ella y estaba con los ojos cerrados, la llevo a una cabaña abandonada que estaba cerca del lugar pero syndra no despertaba, en ese momento vio la herida del brazo que el monstruo le provoco a syndra ..pero vio mas de cerca y se alarmo mucho…

….

…..

SYNDRA ESTAVA ENVENENADA .

CONTINUARA…

HOLAAAAA ME DEJARON MUCHOS REVIEWS ASI QUE SUBI ESTE CAPITULO PARA USTEDES, DISCULPEN SI NARRE LA BATALLA ALGO ABURRIDA, SOY NUEVO EN ESTO ASI QUE TODAVIA NO ME ACOSTUMBRO, BUENO LOS DEJARE CON LA INTRIGA DE ¿Qué PASARA CON SYNDRA YA ENVENENADA POR EL MONSTRUO DEL VACIO? Y SI TENGO MUCHOS REVIEWS (NO IMPORTAN SI SON MALOS O BUENOS) LO SUBIRE ENTRE MAÑANA O PASADO MAÑANA ¿OK? n.n

BUENO ESO ES TODO.. NOS VEMOS EN OTRO CAPITULO DE "LA SOBERANA Y EL MAESTRO"


	17. la cura y el agradecimiento

CAPITULO 17: la cura y el "agradecimiento"

syndra estaba inconsciente, el veneno la había desmayada al instante y zed estaba alterado y asustado, no sabia que hacer.

punto de vista de zed.

NO, NO,NO ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO, SYNDRA NO … AGGH ZED CALMATE RECUERDA LO QUE TE DIJERON LOS INVOCADORES ANTES DE VENIR AQUÍ, HABIA ALGO PARA ESTA SITUACION.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FLASH BACK-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

escucha zed, como ya sabes los monstruos del vacio son muy fuertes y resistentes, así que ten sumo cuidado..-dijo el invocador mas anciano.

entendido, algo mas que deba saber antes de irnos?.-pregunto zed.

eehh, bueno si, hay una cosa.-dijo un pequeño invocador pero con grandes poderes y al parecer, era un niño de 9 años.

dime.-dijo zed.

escucha, algunos monstruos del vacio están compuestos por 3 capas importantes, la primera es el saco de piel dura, la segunda es un veneno letal que cubre todo el cuerpo de la bestia incluyendo los dientes, y la tercera parte es la sistemática, en donde se encuentran sus órganos y huesos que son las partes mas débiles de un nacido del vacio, y si en el caso de que uno de estos monstruos que van a cazar tenga la capa venenosa y se los inyecte, la cura es la sangre de el mismo u otro ser del vacio, asegúrate de no tomar mucha, mas o menos una o dos gotas bastaran para eliminar el veneno del organismo infectado, eso es todo, te deseo suerte.-dijo el pequeño invocador con una sonrisa

ok muchas gracias por la información.

….

…

zed recuerda ….la cura es la sangre ..

SANGRE..DEL MISMO U OTRO SER DEL VACIO …. SU SANGRE ….ES LA CURA

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

ESO ES, DEBO IR AL LUGAR DE LA BATALLA Y EXTRAER LA SANGRE DE UN SER DEL VACIO.-zed se disponía a irse cuando escucho a syndra.

aa…nnnhhgggg.-syndra se retorcía en la cama de la cabaña abandonada, zed le toco la cabeza y tenia mucha fiebre y su poder disminuía.

no te preocupes syndra, ahora volveré con la cura.-dijo zed tomándole la mano a syndra e inmediatamente la soltó y corrió hacia el lugar de la batalla.

el lugar estaba devastado por la batalla, muchos árboles cortados, shurikens y abolladuras en el suelo causadas por las esferas oscuras de syndra y el liquido morado que escupían los seres del vacío haciendo una especie de acido.

zed recorrió el bosque hasta encontrar el cadáver reciente de un ser del vacío.

solo una o dos gotas, en ese caso usare el filo de una shuriken para sacarlo.-dijo zed sacando una shuriken y cortando un órgano de la bestia haciendo que sangrara mas.

el filo quedo totalmente goteante y zed se dispuso a correr en la dirección de la cabaña abandonada en donde estaba syndra.

en cuanto llego, la fiebre de syndra seguía y ella soltaba quejidos de dolor y malestar retorciendo su cuerpo casi frio por el efecto del veneno, zed se sentó en la cama y le abrió la boca.

bebe esto syndra, tranquila, con esto de seguro te sanas.-dijo zed dejando que 2 gotas de sangre brotaran hacia la boca abierta de syndra, ella involuntariamente trago la sangre e inmediatamente dejo de soltar quejidos y de retorcerse…. quedo casi quieta pero aun con vida.

zed se asusto al ver esta reacción.

syndra ….syndra …SYNDRA POR FAVOR CONTESTA..HABLAME…-dijo zed entrando en pánico y tristeza.

syndra al parecer solo estaba dormida pero zed la quería ahora. no quería esperar hasta que ella despertara, solo quería oír su voz…como siempre lo hacia y disfrutaba.

zed quedo sentado en la cama vigilando a syndra toda la noche, no pensaba separarse de su lado, así que se quedo observándola. la luna brillaba en la habitación de la cabaña y zed preocupado, casi llorando por syndra seguía vigilando sus reacciones que hasta el momento solo eran leves respiros.

….

….

la mañana llego y zed estaba de rodillas en el suelo con las manos en la cama…..cabizbajo.

syndra….por favor..*sollozo*..no me hagas esto…*sollozo*…eres la única que me comprende….la única a quien quiero en la vida…..*sollozo y lagrimas cayendo* por favor despierta….*sollozo*.. abre tus ojos…no… no …. no te vayas de mi lado.*sollozo*.

en eso, la mano de syndra reacciono y syndra gimió levemente, zed levanto la cabeza con las lagrimas en sus ojos tan rojos como la sangre, y syndra abrió lentamente sus ojos tan morados como las hermosas amatistas.

z…z…zed?.-dijo syndra en un tono muy bajo.

syn…synd…..SYNDRA.-zed grito entre sonrisas y lagrimas y abrazo a syndra.

POR FIN ESTAS BIEN,SYNDRA.-dijo zed sin dejar de abrazarla.

syndra también empezando a llorar devolvió el abrazo a zed.

ZEED *sollozo y lagrimas cayendo* ESTABA MUY ASUSTADA.- exclamo syndra abrazándolo muy fuerte.

los 2 estaban felices de verse entre ellos, zed por primera vez lloro por alguien, y syndra…bueno es la primera vez que llora por ver llorar a alguien además de estar al borde de la muerte. después de esa escena syndra y zed salieron de la cabaña.

entonces ¿Cómo me recupere?.- pregunto syndra.

el veneno solo podía ser eliminado por la propia sangre de la criatura.-zed explico apoyándose en un árbol.

ya veo.- syndra se sentía algo tonta por ser salvada y no darle nada a cambio a zed… de hecho iba a hacer otra cosa.

z..zed.-syndra bacilo.

sucede algo syndra?.- pregunto zed con una expresión de duda.

y….yo…yo.-syndra agito la cabeza.- gracias y NO ME ODIES POR ESTO.- syndra consiente de que zed estaba acorralado contra el árbol se acerco a el y le dio un profundo beso, zed quedo sorprendido ante la forma de agradecer de syndra, no hizo mas que corresponder el beso el cual termino dominando instantáneamente, syndra abrió su boca dando paso a la lengua de zed quien exploraba la suculenta boca de syndra… el beso fue cortado por la falta de oxigeno.

que.. que.. fue eso..-dijo zed perplejo

fue mi agradecimiento, no te lo tomes mas allá zed.-dijo syndra.-como dije antes, fue como besar un cactus.- refirmo syndra.

punto de vista de syndra.

un suculento, suave y sensual cactus.-penso.

punto de vista normal.

después de esto ambos se dirigieron de regreso a la cámara de tele portación de jonia que estaba en el centro de este y así llegar triunfantes a la liga.

CONTINUARA…..

HOLAAAAA AMIGOS, SI ASI ES COMO SYNDRA SE RECUPERA DEL VENENO DEL MONSTRUO DEL VACIO Y ACTUALIZE PORQUE ME LLEGO UN REVIEW HOY Y ESO FUE SUFICIENTE PARA DARME INSPIRACION PARA ACTUALIZAR :3

EN EL PROX CAPITULO APARECERAN LAS "MALVADAS" DE LA HISTORIA YA SABEN A QUIENES ME REFIERO.

OK ESO FUE TODO POR HOY NOS VEMOS EN OTRO CAPITULO DE "LA SOBERANA Y EL MAESTRO"

Y RECUERDEN… CADA REVIEW ES MAS MOTIVACION PARA ACTUALIZAR MAS SEGUIDO ;)


	18. devuelta en la liga y el inicio del plan

CAPITULO 18: devuelta en la liga y el inicio del plan

zed y syndra sabían que el transportador de jonia quedaba en el centro de este así que tendrían que descansar en un alojamiento, en especial zed. pasaron caminando todo el día y zed ya empezaba a tambalearse por falta de sueño, syndra noto esto y recordó que zed no durmió en toda la noche por cuidar de ella mientras estaba envenenada, syndra le debía mucho a zed y no sabía como pagárselo, ya vería la forma más tarde pero el punto es que ya estaba anocheciendo, solo se veía el ocaso y zed necesitaba descansar con suma urgencia.

punto de vista de syndra.

diablos, zed está a punto de desmayarse deberíamos buscar un pueblo en donde dormir.

punto de vista normal.

caminaron unos cuantos pasos más y se toparon con un letrero con un mapa de jonia, al parecer no había un pueblo en kilómetros de donde estaban.

diablos no podemos llegar allí antes del anochecer.-dijo syndra.

zed puso una cara como si estuviera sufriendo por la noticia, zed no tenía su máscara, ya que fue hecha añicos en la batalla contra los monstruos del vacío así que su cara estaba al descubierto, se sentía desnudo pero por lo menos solo syndra puede ver su rostro. Lo malo de esto es que debido al cansancio su esclerótica estaba completamente roja como el color de sus ojos, y tenía ojeras además de tener los ojos a medio cerrar.

syndra y zed siguieron caminando lo mas que pudieron hasta que finalmente anocheció.

punto de vista de syndra.

esto está mal, si zed no descansa quien sabe que le pasaría ….espera… eso es… una… ¿cascada?.

punto de vista normal.

efectivamente, syndra vio desde lejos un lugar donde descansar, una cascada llena de hierba suave y alrededor arboles que los mantendrían seguros de la vista ciega de las personas.

syndra llevo a zed hacia un árbol que estaba a la orilla del lago en donde la luna se reflejaba intensamente en el agua, era perfecto y hermoso para descansar.

syndra también estaba algo cansada así que ambos se recostaron en una bulto que sobresalía de la maleza y syndra quedo viendo la luna. zed por su parte se quedo dormido al entrar contacto con la suave hierba, mientras que syndra miraba la luna y reflexionaba su alianza con zed y todo lo que él había hecho por ella, syndra estaba a punto de dormirse hasta que ..sorpresa sintió algo muy cerca de ella, un peso en los hombros y algo rodeándola

que demon…..-syndra pensó con los ojos a punto de abrirse y cuando finalmente los abrió se enrojeció tanto que sintió que sus mejillas iban a arder en llamas.

zed inconscientemente abrazo a syndra colocando su cabeza en su hombro y sus brazos en su tronco, syndra estaba enrojecida pero ….. muy cómoda, zed le brindo calor, y algo de suavidad así que ella no se opuso y durmieron así …. syndra siendo abrazada por su aliado quien le proporcionaba calor y comodidad como nadie le había hecho sentir antes.

ambos al quedarse dormidos obviamente no notaron un cristal color rosa que flotaba arriba de la cascada.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA LIGA.

jejejejejeeje te dije que esto serviría, mi cristal seguidor nos dará una imagen clara de lo que pasa en la misión de syndra y zed.- dijo leblanc con una sonrisa diabólica en su rostro.

mph buen trabajo leblanc, mi plan resulto.. sus reacciones son mejores de lo que imagine así que syndra deseara que acabe rápido con su maldita vida.

debemos irnos de esta cámara de invocación.- dijo leblanc con un tono preocupado.

¿Por qué?.- pregunto irelia.

por mi.- una voz fría sonó desde la puerta de esa cámara de invocación.

fiddlesticks, el mensajero de la muerte.- dijo leblanc.

como pueden ver esta cámara de invocación ..me pertenece así que creo que tendré que matarlas.- dijo con una sonrisa burlona y macabra

lentamente fiddlesticks abrió los brazos y una gran cantidad de magia comenzaba a concentrarse en el.

las 2 campeonas sabían muy bien lo que venia.

en 3 segundos el espantapájaros se tele porto justo delante de ellas y efectivamente el uso "tormenta de cuervos" (R de fiddlesticks) y los cuervos empezaron a aparecer y a punto de atacar a las 2 campeonas, pero leblanc uso un hechizo de tele transportación y salieron de ahí …a salvo por ahora.

VOLVIENDO A JONIA.

zed estaba despertando, pero noto algo extraño, el ….estaba .abrazando a syndra.

zed se alarmo y la soltó suavemente completamente rojo, pero con un pensamiento totalmente diferente en su cabeza.

con razón había dormido tan cómodo.-zed pensó tocándose el mentón.

…..

…..

paso el día y luego de que syndra se despertara, caminaron ya llenos de energía pero eso se acabaría muy pronto.

ya cuando estaban a punto de llegar a la cámara de tele transportación 4 ninjas de kinkou aparecieron.

lo siento pero no se irán de a….¡.

syndra y zed estaban ya hartados de batallas así que para no perder más tiempo syndra uso poder desatado (R de syndra) y zed uso sus sombras para atacar a 2 enemigos a la vez y usar marca de la muerte (R de zed) en el otro faltante.

no tengo tiempo para intervenciones.-dijo zed entrando a la cámara de tele transportación.

el sentimiento es mutuo.-dijo syndra.

las marcas rúnicas color azul empezaron a brillar y el color azul tomo posesión de sus cuerpos mientras ellos se desvanecían de la cámara.

…. ….

…..

ya habían vuelto a la liga, victoriosos por una misión perfectamente cumplida.

felicidades campeones, hicieron perfectamente su misión.

si si si queremos ver nuestra recompensa por que no fue fácil.- dijo syndra.

el pequeño invocador el mismo que le dio la información de las 3 capas del vacio a zed se les acerco.

felicidades, sus recompensas serán: menos restricción de poder en la grieta y 5 días de descanso mas las vacaciones de navidad y año nuevo.- el pequeño invocador dijo las recompensas.

bien, muchas gracias.- zed y syndra dijeron en unisonó, y se retiraron de ahí.

syndra y zed fueron a sus habitaciones a dormir ya que era de noche cuando llegaron al instituto de guerra, zed noto una cambio en su habitación pero aun mas en su armario pero no le dio importancia por el cansancio así que solo se acostó a dormir.

….

…

fecha: 11/12/14.

hora: 04:00 AM.

lugar: habitación de zed.

zed dormía profundamente con la guardia baja y algo salió sigilosamente de su armario.

leblanc, la maquiavélica había estado escondida ahí esperando hasta que zed se durmiera.

leblanc se acerco a zed y uso pose de manos para invocar un hechizo, la mano de leblanc se puso color rosa y uso su dedo para colocar una especie de hechizo en los ojos de zed, sin que el de percatara.

dulces sueños, ninja jeejejeje.

leblanc salió de la habitación y fue a las afueras del instituto en donde estaba irelia esperándola.

ya está hecho general.- dijo leblanc.

excelente, ¿segura que funcionara?.- pregunto irelia.

tranquila, funcionara y veras el resultado mañana, en donde syndra ….CAERA A PEDAZOS .

CONTINUARA…..

HOLAAAAA AMIGOS LECTORES, BUENO COMO ACABAN DE LEER EL PLAN DE LEBLANC E IRELIA SE PONE EN MARCHA Y QUIEN SABE QUE PASARA DESPUES :3,

SI JUNTAMOS 3 REVIEWS POR ESTE CAPITULO (O TALVES MAS O TALVES MENOS JEJEE ME HACE FELIZ TENER A PENAS UN REVIEW :'D) ACTUALIZARE EN MISMO DIA PERO COMO YA SE HABRAN DADO CUENTA YO ESCRIBO Y SUBO LOS CAPITULOS MUY TARDE EN LA NOCHE, ES MAS ESTOY ACTUALIZANDO A LAS 3:15 AM XD A ESTA HORA ME LLEGA LA INSPIRACION.

YA SABE REVIEWS Y ACTUALIZO O POR LO MENOS 1 :3

BUENO LOS DEJARE CON ESTE SUSPENSO Y NOS LEEREMOS EN OTRO CAPITULO DE "LA SOBERANA Y EL MAESTRO"

ahora me voy a dormir XD


	19. la verdad y las lagrimas de la soberana

CAPITULO 19: la verdad y las lagrimas de la soberana oscura.

era de día, syndra despertaba perezosamente, no quería permanecer todo el día en su habitación, así que decidió darse una ducha y luego salir para juntarse con zed a hacer cualquier cosa. en cuanto salió de la ducha se puso su ropa de siempre que consistía en algo semejante a una falda con 2 telas moradas cruzadas cubriendo su parte delantera inferior mas una ropa que le cubría los pechos y parte de su estomago, seguido de sus botas negras y por ultimo su corona.

syndra se miro al espejo ya vestida y empezó a recordar todo lo que paso con zed.

punto de vista de syndra.

los 2 en la misma cama, las innumerables que me salvo, las veces que me llevo en sus fuertes brazos ….pero…. ,mas aun las 2 veces que lo beso, y por mi intento de mantenerme dura y fuerte hizo que no me diera cuenta de la verdad.

syndra cayó de rodillas tocándose el pecho con ambas manos

yo … me enamore de zed… no puedo seguir reprimiéndome y mintiéndome a mi misma diciendo que todo lo que hicimos juntos solo fue por nuestra alianza, yo .. ESTOY ENAMORADA DE ZED.-syndra grito.

punto de vista normal.

syndra estaba arrodillada dándose cuenta de la realidad que ella misma se negaba, syndra estaba totalmente enamorada de zed y ella también sabía que zed también estaba enamorado de ella, porque también tuvo señales en su relación.

syndra no quería seguir fingiendo mas así que iba a salir a buscar a zed y confesarse aunque si él no sentía lo mismo no sabía que pasaría pero ...debía arriesgarse siguiendo a su corazón, después de todo la vida está llena de riesgos ¿no?

….

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA HABITACION DE ZED.

zed despertó, se sentía raro pero no le dio importancia así que solo fue a darse una ducha y se vistió con su armadura pero sin mascara.

…

¿estás lista leblanc?.-dijo irelia.

lista para saborear.-dijo leblanc.

irelia permaneció oculta detrás de un árbol que estaba cerca de la entrada del instituto de guerra poniendo su plan en marcha.

zed bajo por las escaleras y salió por la puerta en ese entonces leblanc se acerco a el.

hola zed.- leblanc sonrió.

hola "syndra".- dijo zed con una sonrisa.

funciono.- pensó leblanc. al parecer el hechizo que puso en los ojos de zed provocaría que zed mirara a leblanc como a syndra, básicamente un engaño o ilusión pero resulto ser bastante efectivo….el plan estaba por llegar a lo peor.

que gusto verte zed.- dijo leblanc.

a mi también me da gusto verte syndra.- dijo zed.

leblanc miro de reojo al parecer syndra venia lentamente bajando las escaleras …era momento de hacerlo.

zed quería decirte que.- leblanc se apego a zed por lo cual lo empujo para hacer que quedaran en frente de la entrada del instituto de guerra por lo cual sus caras se veían perfectamente hacia la entrada.

yo te amo zed.- dijo leblanc mientras lo abrazo y lo beso profundamente. zed quedo aturdido ante esta reacción pero en un segundo devolvió el beso que parecía de lo mas profundo.

syndra salió del instituto y vio a zed, estaba a punto de acercarse mas pero …algo paso….LEBLANC LO ESTABA BESANDO.

leblanc abrió un poco los ojos para mirar a syndra, …CALLO.

leblanc separo sus labios de zed y paso lo peor.

yo también te amo.- dijo zed. en ese momento leblanc rompió el hechizo y zed podía ver normalmente pero …todo ya estaba hecho.

syndra quedo en shock, sus labios y brazos temblaban, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, y cuando escucho lo ultimo.

….yo también te amo…..

todo el mundo se congelo, el corazón de syndra estaba hecho añicos, roto en miles de pedazos, mientras que su visión se nublaba y su mundo se caía a pedazos.

zed miro a leblanc y se alejo rápidamente de ella, impactado y limpiándose la boca, ya sentía que ese sabor no era el de syndra.

zed miro hacia al lado y estaba syndra, parada, temblando y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

todo lo que era syndra…..había muerto.

syndra reacciono y empezó a correr en dirección a su habitación, irelia al ver su reacción sonrió de una forma que no había sonreído antes.

ES MEJOR DE LO QUE PENSE, UN VERDADERO ESPECTACULO, SOY TAN FELIZ. dijo irelia casi gritando maniáticamente.

zed quería seguir a syndra pero fue demasiado tarde, en ese entonces volteo a ver a leblanc lleno de ira.

TU…MALDITA.-zed dijo lleno de ira.

jajajajajaja nos vemos luego cariño.- leblanc le tiro un beso y desapareció en un humo rosa.

zed no sabía que hacer, syndra estaba de lo peor pero había una cosa que el no entendía.

¿Por qué syndra reacciono así?.-zed se pregunto de forma confusa ignorando la verdadera realidad.

…

…..

syndra entro a su habitación y cerro la puerta de un portazo, lanzo su corona y se lanzo a su cama llorando, desconsolada, destrozada.

PORQUE…PORQUE.. QUE HIZE MAL.. CREI QUE ESAS SEÑALES ERA PORQUE SENTIAMOS LO MISMO…. QUE HIZE MAL.- syndra grito llorando, no hay palabras para describir como se sentía.

syndra sufría como nunca en la vida, perdió al hombre que amaba y con la peor de todas las noxianas, no quería creerlo, no podía, lo único que podía hacer era llorar.

…

…

el día paso hasta el atardecer, zed estaba sentado a las orillas del lago del bosque que rodeaba los dormitorios del instituto de guerra, zed no vio a syndra en todo el día después de lo que paso en la mañana, estaba confundido, ignoraba lo que sentía syndra …lo desconocía.

que paso.. syndra reacciono asi..que hice.- zed se preguntaba mientras se agarraba la cabeza.

eres increíblemente idiota.- una voz sonó a espaldas de zed.

zed volteo a ver quien era y no era nadie mas que varus, la flecha del castigo.

que dem.. como te atreves.- zed fue interrumpido.

eres tan idiota que no te das cuenta de la realidad.-dijo varus con total calma sentándose al lado de zed.

que quieres decir?.- pregunto zed.

arrggh, que idiota eres, syndra en verdad te adora.- dijo varus.

¿Qué?.-dijo zed con sorpresa.

ella esta enamorada de ti, TE AMA ZED y tu no te diste cuenta de ello, y por lo que veo tu también estas muy enamorado de ella.

zed no oculto su secreto, varus no estaba en contra de ellos así que no había problema.- si, la amo mucho y no quiero perderla pero ella….me odia.-dijo zed lleno de tristeza.

varus se levanto y dijo.

arréglatelas para explicarle el problema que tuviste con la noxiana, lo de ustedes no puede llegar hasta aquí.

zed no dijo nada, solo se quedo mirando el atardecer.

mientras varus caminaba se dijo así mismo.- lulu, ahora todo depende de ti, ni los que se dejaron llevar por el poder merecen esto…sálvalos…solo tu puedes lograrlo, confió en ti.

….

…

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ESTO ES MEJOR DE LO QUE YO PENSABA.-dijo irelia llena de felicidad.

¿entonces la mataras ahora?.- dijo leblanc.

que va. no la matare ahora, aun mejor LA MATARE EN NAVIDAD, SU MUERTE SERA MI REGALO.-exclamo irelia.

si si si bueno ahora donde esta lo prometido.-dijo leblanc cruzándose de brazos.

irelia le arrojo el libro de hechizos prohibidos de jonia a leblanc pero ella no mostro signo de arrepentimiento, estaba demasiado drogada por la felicidad del sufrimiento que le hizo a syndra.

fue un placer hacer negocios contigo.-dijo leblanc antes de desaparecer en un humo rosado.

…

…..

NO TE PREOCUPES BRUJA, YO SANARE TU DOLOR … TE ENVIARE A UN LUGAR MEJOR¡

CONTINUARA…..

HOLAAAA AMIGOS LECTORES, BUENO ESTE ES EL CAPITULO MAS IMPACTANTE QUE HE ESCRITO EN MI CORTA CARRERA DE ESCRITURA, AQUÍ ESTA EL PLAN DE LEBLANC E IRELIA E IRELIA NO MUESTRA SIGNOS DE VACILACION POR ENTREGAR UN LIBRO MAGICO QUE PODIA BENEFICIAR A LOS NOXIANOS EN LAS GUERRAS.

OK SI TENGO MAS REVIEWS (NO IMPORTAN SI SON BUENOS O MALOS) LO SUBIRE MAÑANA MISMO (ESTOY SUBIENDO ESTE CAPITULO A LAS 3:32 DE LA MAÑANA XD)

OK LOS DEJARE CON LA INTRIGA, ¿Qué PASARA ENTRE SYNDRA Y ZED?¿SE RECONCILIARAN?¿QUE HARA LULU ANTE ESTA SITUACION?¿DEJARE DE PEDIR REVIEWS A CAMBIO DE MAS CAPITULOS?

PARA TODAS ESAS RESPUESTAS VISITEN A DIARIO LA HISTORIA PARA VER LA ACTUALIZACION PARA TODAS ESAS PREGUNTAS Y NOS LEEMOS EN EL PROX CAPITULO DE "LA SOBERANA Y EL MAESTRO"

ahora a dormir T_T


	20. la navidad y la salvadora

CAPITULO 20: la navidad y la salvadora.

paso 1 semana y algunos días desde que el corazón de syndra había sido roto en miles y miles de pedazos, syndra no salió de su habitación desde entonces, solo lloraba, y pasaba acostada en su cama, sus ojos tenían dolor de tanto llorar, tomaba agua para poder llorar mas pero hubo un punto en que ella lloro ..sangre.

syndra noto esto y fue a ducharse, cuando el agua resbalaba por su cuerpo noto otra cosa…estaba muy delgada.

syndra apenas comió pero en pequeñas porciones casi nada, y eran cosas no tan alimenticias o por lo menos llenadoras, solo había una caja de avena de jonia que syndra había traído de su templo y algunas manzanas, eso no era muy alimenticio para ella, debía comer comida de verdad.

syndra al salir de la ducha se vistió con la ropa de siempre a excepción de una capucha morada ya que afuera estaba nevando y salió con la cara baja y bajo las escaleras para ir a al bar del instituto de guerra a comer algo, syndra miro hacia todos lados, no quería ver a zed.

syndra llego al bar y pidió su comida lo suficientemente grande como para dejar de adelgazar tanto.

comió en silencio, en una mesa solitaria, habían alguno campeones que no habían sido invocados como yasuo, garen, lucían etc.…

en cuanto termino de comer se fue hacia los dormitorios del instituto de guerra pero algo que no quería ver se le aprecio.

SYNDRA.- zed grito desde atrás de ella.

syndra reconoció de inmediato la voz de zed pero inmediatamente salió corriendo. zed sabia que syndra lo haría así que la siguió también corriendo, zed era mucho mas rápido que ella asi que syndra empezó a levitar y se fue a toda velocidad hacia los dormitorios.

SYNDRA, POR FAVOR ESPERA, NO ME DEJES.-zed grito mientras syndra entraba al edificio.

irelia estaba detrás de un árbol, viéndolo todo, el sufrimiento de syndra era el mejor espectáculo para ella, y sonreía de oreja a oreja.

ay mi querida bruja, no sabes como me hace tan feliz verte llorar y sufrir, pero tranquila, mañana, en cuanto estés sola ACABARE CON TU SUFRIMIENTO DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS.

syndra dejo de levitar y subió corriendo por las escaleras, para su mala suerte, el elevador estaba en mantención así que tuvo que subir 5 pisos corriendo.

en cuanto llego al piso correcto, zed estaba ya bastante cerca de syndra, como syndra abrió la puerta de su habitación y cerro de un portazo frente a zed quien dejo de correr para que la puerta no lo golpeara.

syndra, por favor, escúchame, déjame explicarte.

syndra no respondió.

syndra…..-zed estaba al borde de las lagrimas, una noxiana había hecho que zed perdiera a su único amor.

que curioso…-dijo zed.- aquí, justo donde estoy parado, fue cuando nos besamos por primera vez, ¿recuerdas?.-dijo zed

syndra recordó ese instante, cuando beso a zed para demostrar que no sentía nada por el y lo comparo con un cactus.

syndra dijo así misma.-trata de torturarme con recuerdos vacios NO OIGAS NADA DE LO QUE TE DIGA SYNDRA.

en unos cuantos minutos, zed se rindió y se fue a su habitación, syndra pensó.- ese anciano tenia razón, nunca tendré amor….nunca tendré a zed, syndra se torturaba psicológicamente volviendo a llorar.

….

zed estaba en su habitación golpeando las paredes.

DEMONIOS…COMO ..ME DEJE …..ENGAÑAR POR UNA NOXIANA….

….CRACK….

zed rompió una pared haciendo que su puño sangrara. zed comenzó a llorar pero por dolor emocional..estaba solo, syndra era la única mujer que tendría en su vida…no tendría a nadie mas.

zed se vendo la mano y salió de su habitación en dirección al bar del instituto de guerra.

en cuanto llego ahí pidió …alcohol, zed había bebido antes pero solo por probar pero esta vez sentía que eso ahogaría su tristeza. de repente varus se sentó a su lado.

como estas?.-pregunto varus.

..tu como crees que estoy.- tomándose todo el alcohol que había en su vaso.

no muy bien.-dijo varus.

no muy bien varus? ESTOY MUERTO, PERDI A LA MUJER QUE AMO Y NO PUEDO RECUPERARLA.- grito zed llorando y ardiendo en ira.

no todo esta perdido, puede que haya una "criaturita" que lo arregle todo, un ángel talves.

no lo creo, esto …ya esta perdido.

zed, no pierdas la fe.

….

…..

fecha: 24/12/14.

hora: 20:00

lugar: habitación de syndra.

syndra estaba de lo peor, otra navidad y ella nuevamente lo pasaba sola, estaba devastada, ella tenia el plan de pasar la navidad con zed pero todo eso se derrumbo con el incidente.

syndra salió de su habitación en dirección al bosque, camino lentamente y sentía que alguien la seguía, pero no tomo importancia.

en cuanto llego a una parte profunda del bosque ahí estaba irelia sonriente de todo esto.

syndra la miro con cara de tristeza y se acerco.

pobrecita syndra, abandonada por su único amor y ahora no para de sufrir.- dijo irelia en tono burlón.- JE PERRA ASQUEROSA.

irelia la insulto diciéndole perra asquerosa y de inmediato.

PAFFF.

irelia le dio un gran puñetazo en el estomago a syndra cayendo de rodillas y tosiendo.

JE bruja asquerosa, esto es lo que pasa para los que no están a favor del equilibrio.-dijo irelia sacando su espada.

pero tranquila seré generosa contigo y hare que pares de sufrir.

syndra agacho la cabeza entregándose completamente a la muerte.

…..

lulu estaba en el bosque buscando manzanas para el jugo de manzanas que haría con annie y los demás yordles para cuando llegara la hora de abrir sus regalos.

mientras recogía algunas oyó un fuerte golpe, y se acerco cautelosamente hacia su dirección, allí vio a irelia a punto de matar a syndra con su espada de 4 filos, lulu estaba asustada pero recordó lo que dijo varus.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FLASH BACK-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

se que tomaras la decisión correcta lulu

la decisión correcta

LA DECISION CORRECTA.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

lulu comprendió lo que debía hacer.

DEBO SALVAR A SYNDRA.- grito lulu mientras corría en dirección a ellas.

feliz navidad y QUE TE PUDRAS EN EL INFIERNO.-irelia estaba a punto de apuñalar a syndra pero…..

…TIN TIN TIN…

irelia recibió 2 disparos de brillantina (Q de lulu).

PIX ATACALA AHORA.-grito lulu, su compañero hada pix se lanzo contra la cara de irelia mordiéndola y cegándola.

VAMOS SYNDRA, LEVANTATE.-lulu grito, syndra solo obedeció con la misma cara de tristeza que tenia, y corrió o mejor fue arrastrada por lulu.

pix salió de la cara de irelia y volvió junto a lulu quien corría con syndra en dirección a la salida del bosque y a la entrada de los dormitorios del instituto de guerra.

MALDITA BRUJA NO TE VAS A ESCAPAR.- irelia grito persiguiéndolas y para tratar de herirlas uso hojas trascendentes (R de irelia).

irelia empezó a lanzar sus filos en dirección a ellas, pix con su ataque de lanza brillantina logro desviarlos pero irelia se acercaba mas y mas, lulu reacciono y sabia que la única manera de ralentizarla y que no le hiciera daño era….

METAMORFOSIUM.-grito lulu y alzando su bastón, irelia se convirtió en una ardilla y así pudiendo escapar a salvo.

…..

….. lulu abrió la puerta del cuarto de syndra y las 2 se sentaron en la cama.

syndra ¿Por qué?.- lulu dijo.

no debiste molestarte en salvarme lulu, mi vida…..ya no vale nada… el hombre que amo esta enamorado de leblanc.-dijo syndra en tristeza

ehhh sobre eso syndra…..hay algo muy importante que debo decirte y es sobre el plan de irelia y leblanc.

¿plan? ¿Qué plan?.-dijo syndra.

bueno lo que paso es que…

CONTINUARA…

HOLAAAAAS AMIGOS LECTORES FIELES A MI HISTORIA (OKNO) AQUÍ COMO VEN APARECIO LA SALVADORA DE TODA LA HISTORIA

LULU, EL HADA HECHIZERA SALVO A SYNDRA DE LA MUERTE.

¿LE CONTARA LULU A SYNDRA SOBRE EL PLAN DE IRELIA Y LEBLANC PARA DESTRUIRLA? LES DEJARE CON ESA INTRIGA POR AHORA.

y les aviso que VAMOS EN LA RECTA FINAL. SI AMIGOS EL FIC ESTA A POCOS CAPITULOS DE TERMINAR ASI QUE VEAN A DIARIO EL FIC PARA ASEGURARSE SI EH ACTUALIZADO :3

COMO SIEMPRE PIDO REVIEWS A CAMBIO DE LOS CAPITULOS SEGUIDOS (AUNQUE TAMBIEN ENTIENDO LA FRUSTRACION DE QUE EL ESCRITOR NO ACTUALIZE SU HISTORIA FAVORITA PERO NO CUESTA NADA DEAJR REVIEWS :3)

BUENO NOS LEEMOS EN EL PROX CAPITULO DE "LA SOBERANA Y EL MAESTRO" ADIOS n.n


	21. batallas (no necesito matarte) y manzana

CAPITULO 21: batallas (no necesito matarte) y manzanas

era la noche de 24 de diciembre, muchos campeones se fueron a sus respectivos hogares a pasar con sus familias la navidad por las vacaciones de navidad, faltaban solo 4 horas para que la navidad llegara y el grupo de yordles celebraba tan felices como siempre, teemo y rumble tenían su rivalidad peleando por cualquier cosa, mientras que tristana no les hacía caso y conversaba con su amiga poppy sobre cosas de chicas, ziggs y heimerdinger hablaban sobre fuegos artificiales para cuando llegara la navidad , y muchos más para el año nuevo, amummu jugaba con la única que no era yordle, annie, quien jugaba a las fiestas de muñecos y otras cosas, corki solo quería comer la suculenta comida que preparaba lulu, kennen no estaba ahí, estaba con shen y akali, y por ultimo lulu estaba en la cocina con la comida lista al lado de veigar de brazos cruzados.

no me gustan las fiestas.- dijo veigar con fastidio.

oh vamos veigar, no puedes estar todo el tiempo solo, además estás conmigo, no tienes porque conversar con ellos.- dijo lulu mirándolo con una sonrisa mientras terminaba de hacer los platos.- además, tengo un regalo para ti.-dijo lulu guiñando un ojo.

veigar la miro sorprendido y se sonrojo y se cubrió con su sombrero para tapar su sonrojo de lulu, volviendo a su forma apoyada en la pared y de brazos cruzados.

jijijijiji.-lulu rio dulcemente.

lulu empezó a mirar los platos mientras contaba que no faltase nada, para su mala suerte, no había nada para beber.

AY NO.-exclamo lulu.-OLVIDE EL JUGUITO DE MANZANA.

lulu estaba vuelta loca, corría de lado a lado, su compañero pix suspiro y le dio 2 cachetadas a lulu.

gracias pix, pero no puedo salir a buscarlas ahora, ¿Quién cuidaría la comida?.-dijo lulu.

yo *EJEM* yo podría cuidar la comida.- dijo veigar.

GRACIAS VEIGAR, ERES EL MEJOR.- exclamo lulu llena de alegría mientras se lanzaba hacia veigar y lo abrazo 3 segundos y luego se fue corriendo con su compañero pix a buscar las manzanas dejando atrás a un sonrojado veigar.

…

lulu salió hacia el bosque donde sabia que encontraría manzanas , y las más jugosas se encuentran en lo profundo del bosque.

lulu estaba llegando al árbol donde estaban las más jugosas manzanas , pero cuando se disponía a ir escucho el sonido de una espada siendo blandida y entonces paso lo que tuvo que pasar. al final salvando la vida de syndra y terminando en la habitación de syndra.

….

…continuamos

¿plan?¿qué plan?.-pregunto syndra.

bueno, lo que paso es que….

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FLASH BACK-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

yo estaba caminando, por los bosques hasta lo mas profundo para recolectar una flores y frutas para una fiesta de te que iba a organizar con annie en su habitación, pero de pronto escucho que alguien habla por ahí, en cuanto me acerco lo que escucho me atormento durante muchos días.

te daré el libro de hechizos pero solo si el plan funciona.-dijo irelia

PSE, que desconfiada eres, general.- dijo leblanc en tono burlón.

pero para hacer sufrir a alguien hasta el cansancio, primero hay que atacar a su corazón, haremos que syndra DESEE ESTAR MUERTA.

lo que escuche me sorprendió y Salí lo mas rápido de ahí, pero no estaba segura de que hacer.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

como ves el señor zed solo fue víctima de una trampa hecha por leblanc e irelia, el no tiene la culpa y está sufriendo más de lo que te imaginas.- dijo lulu.

pero…como explicas que el haya besado a leblanc y aun mas decirle que la ama.-dijo syndra.

ABRE LOS OJOS SYNDRA.- exclamo lulu.- ELLA ES LEBLANC, PUEDE HACER TRUCOS DE CAMBIO DE APARIENCIA O ILUSIONES, ELLA HECHIZO A ZED.

syndra reflexiono todo y todo encajaba a la perfección, irelia era capaz de todo con tal de matarla.

todo esto fue un plan para que tú te entregaras a la muerte syndra, zed ..el…TE AMA, MAS QUE A NADIE.- dijo lulu.

syndra ardió en rabia, no podía creer lo cruel que era irelia pero aun mas ella misma se culpo, por desconfiar de zed.

en que cambiara esto lulu, zed debe odiarme, no puedo hacer nada.-dijo syndra casi llorando.

no syndra, el no te odia, te ama más de lo que crees, está dispuesto a morir por ti, incluso el estaba muy mal al igual que tu.-dijo lulu tocando la mano de syndra.

como..como lo sabes.-dijo syndra.

digamos que tengo un amiguin por ahí.- dijo lulu acordándose de varus.

gracias lulu, te lo agradezco mucho.-dijo syndra abrazándola.

lulu, después de abrazarla uso su magia para hacer con un hilo grueso, y una flor que saco de su sobrero, la flor era de color violeta llamada "scabiosa" que hechizo para ser una flor eterna y hermosa como syndra, y la volvió un collar junto con el hilo.

toma, feliz navidad.- dijo lulu colocándole el collar a syndra en el cuello.

lulu…ES HERMOSO.. como podre agradecerte.

tu amistad es suficiente.- en ese momento lulu recordó lo que en verdad debía buscar en el bosque.- pero SI TIENES MANZANAS MEJOR AUN.

syndra rio levemente y se levanto hacia su cocina, en cuanto volvió tenia una bolsa con 15 manzanas adentro.

toma, espero que te sirvan.-dijo syndra.

GRACIAS SYNDRA.-dijo lulu.-bueno debo irme a preparar el jugo, adiós syndra. lulu se fue por la puerta corriendo.

syndra quedo pensando en lo que haría mañana.

MAÑANA TE DARE LO QUE MERECES, IRELIA.

…..

….

el reloj marco la media noche, ya era navidad, ziggs hecho andar su máquina se fuegos artificiales con una risa maniática.

FUNCIONAAAA, FUNCIONAAAAAAAAA.-grito ziggs.

los bellos fuegos artificiales iluminaron el cielo de la liga de leyendas y lulu estaba sentada junto a veigar viéndolos.

es hermoso.- dijo lulu.

mph.-veigar dio una leve sonrisa.

OH cierto iba darte tu regalo.-dijo lulu.

que quieres decir con reg…..- veigar fue interrumpido por un tierno beso en la mejilla por lulu, lulu beso suavemente su mejilla y cuando paro dijo:

feliz navidad veigar.- dijo lulu y se fue hacia donde estaban los demás.

veigar quedo con los ojos muy abiertos, sonrojado y tocándose el lugar del beso.

…

…..

a la mañana todos disfrutaban de una día nevado, los yordles jugaban con la nieve, hasta lux y ezreal jugaban con la nieve, kennen hacia ángeles de nieve, mientras que akali se reía de el y shen ..bueno..dibujaba una sonrisa debajo de su mascara.

syndra salió de su habitación directo hacia el bosque, y en vez de una cara triste, tenía una cara decidida y seria, caminaba rápidamente hacia el bosque en donde se encontró con irelia.

hola syndra ,vienes a pedir tu muerte otra ves?.- dijo irelia confiada de que syndra seguía creyendo la mentira.

que ironía ¿no?.-dijo syndra.

¿Qué?.-dijo irelia.

la defensora de la justicia de jonia es capaz de los planes mas horrendos y odiosos de todo el mundo.-dijo syndra.

¿Qué?.- dijo irelia con sorpresa.-q…q…quien te lo dijo.

parece que ahora se invirtieron los papeles.-dijo syndra.

syndra lanzo una esfera oscura hacia irelia mientras usaba dispersar a los débiles (E de syndra) dejándola aturdida, syndra creo 4 esferas mas e inmediatamente uso poder desatado (R de syndra), irelia no tuvo tiempo siquiera de atacar o levantarse…o respirar mientras que las esferas oscuras la atacaban, irelia quedo vencida, tirada en el piso, syndra se paro al frente de ella.

ghjghghgh, vas a matarme ahora?.-dijo irelia.

no, eso sería liberarte de tus culpas y de las cosas crueles que me hiciste, aun mejor …..voy a humillarte.-dijo syndra.

¿Qué quieres decir?.-dijo irelia aun tirada en el piso.

digamos que mi mejor amiga me conto que le habías entregado el libro de hechizos prohibidos de jonia a leblanc ¿o me equivoco?.-dijo syndra.

Q..QUEEE. QUIEN TE LO DIJO.-grito irelia sin poder moverse del suelo.

mi mejor amiga, ya te lo dije irelia, ahora voy a hacer algo que no te gustara pero te hará pagar por tus maldades.-dijo syndra mientras se daba la vuelta para irse.

NO …ESO NO.. POR FAVOR … SYNDRA NO ME HAGAS ESTO…. PIEDAD.-grito irelia.

syndra paro en medio camino.

quién demonios eres tú para pedir piedad , después de lo que has hecho irelia, no tendré piedad contigo…..je es raro, siento pena por tu padre…-syndra se da la vuelta con mirada seria y profunda.- de tener a una hija tan cobarde y baja como tu.- ya dicho esto syndra se fue …en dirección a su habitación a prepararse para ir a ver a karma y contar la historia de irelia y su alianza con leblanc.

NO …NO PUEDES HACERME ESTO…VUELVE…SYNDRA….SYNDRA …SSSYNDRAAAA… MALDITA ZORRAAAAAA.- grito irelia desde el suelo mientras syndra seguía su camino.

CONTINUARA…..

HOLAAAAAAA AMIGOS LECTORES, ¿LES GUSTO COMO QUEDO IRELIA? JEJEJEJEJEJEJE ME ENCANTA QUE LOS CRUELES RECIBAN LO QUE MERECEN :3

COMO SIEMPRE: REVIEWS A CAMBIO DE CAPITULOS HOY TUVE 2 Y ESO FUE SUFICIENTE PARA MI XD.

GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO ESTE FIC LOS QUIEROOOOO.

OK NOS VEMOS EN OTRO CAPITULO DE "LA SOBERANA Y EL MAESTRO" NOS LEEMOS LUEGO n.n (pd: siempre soñé con que me mandaran un mensaje personal (inbox) diciéndome su opinión de la historia pero okno :3 XD)


	22. la caída de la general jónica

CAPITULO 22: la caída de la general jónica.

syndra estaba en su habitación preparándose para decirle a karma el plan de irelia y leblanc pero peor aun, entregarle un libro de suma importancia a una noxiana que podría usarlo en contra de jonia por culpa de irelia, pero para eso syndra necesitaba testigos, y sabia perfectamente a quien llamaría.

pero su pensamiento fue interrumpido por una golpe en la puerta.

*TOC TOC TOC*.

syndra abrió la puerta y era la persona que quería ver justo en ese momento.

hola syndra, ¿interrumpo algo?.-dijo lulu amablemente.

hola, no para nada de hecho eres la persona que necesitaba ver.-dijo syndra con una sonrisa en el rostro.

¿de verdad?.-dijo lulu sorprendida.

si, pasa.-syndra se hizo a un lado para que la pequeña yordle pasara a su cuarto. ambas se sentaron en la cama de syndra.

y entonces ¿para que me necesitas?.-dijo lulu curiosa.

bueno, como sabes irelia hizo un fechoría tremenda y para mas colmo, le dio a leblanc el libro prohibido de jonia.-dijo syndra.

si, ¿y?.-dijo lulu.

y ahora necesito reportárselo a karma, pero si voy sola no me creerá.-dijo syndra.

OH ya se lo que me quieres pedir y cuenta conmigo.- dijo lulu con una sonrisa.

ok saldremos ahora así que vam…..¡.-syndra fue interrumpida por unos golpes en su puerta, syndra tanto como lulu se asustaron ante esto.

NO VOY A DEJARTE SALIR BRUJA ASQUEROSA.-grito irelia desde el otro lado.

ay no, es irelia.-dijo lulu.

demonios, creí que estaba lo suficientemente herida como para que no se pudiera levantar.-dijo syndra.

que vamos a hacer?.-dijo lulu.

escucha, saldremos del cuarto corriendo y necesito que uses tu lanza brillantina (Q de lulu) para segar a irelia y así poder escapar ¿entiendes?.

perfecto, VAMOS.- lulu grito muy valiente.

syndra abrió rápidamente la puerta y salió corriendo junto con lulu.

MALDITA BRUJA VOY A ….AAAGAGGAAGGAH.-irelia grito ya que además de que lulu usara lanza brillantina (Q de lulu) pix se lanzo a su cara.

MALDITO INSECTO, SUELTAME.-grito irelia.

pix se despego de ella y fue volando hacia donde estaban lulu y syndra.

NO ESCAPARAS.- grito irelia bajando las escaleras.

syndra y lulu bajaban a toda velocidad y salieron del edificio buscando a karma, corrieron de irelia quien ya había desenvainado su espada, corriendo hacia ellas.

syndra y lulu corrieron hacia los bosques donde creían que karma meditaba, pero se toparon con una gran roca, cortándoles el paso.

estaban arrinconadas contra la roca sin saber qué hacer cuando irelia se acerco.

así que tu fuiste la que conto todo mi plan, lulu….ASQUEROSA YORDLE.-grito irelia.

lulu se asusto y abrazo la pierna de syndra.

VOY A MATARTE A TI PRIMERO ENANA ESTUPIDA.- grito irelia mientras corría hacia lulu.

lulu se agacho cubriéndose con su sombrero, pero sintió un estruendo… era syndra quien había usado dispersar a los débiles (E de syndra) contra ella.

NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE LE PONGAS TUS ASQUEROSAS MANOS ENCIMA IRELIA.- grito syndra protegiendo a lulu.

ZORRA INMUNDA.- grito irelia mientras saltaba hacia a syndra lista para apuñalarla, lulu reacciono y uso lanza brillantina (Q de lulu) en irelia.

MALDITA ENANA.- grito irelia.

NO VOY A DEJAR QUE LASTIMES A SYNDRA IRELIA.- grito lulu.

una enana como tu NO ME VA A DETENER.-grito irelia avanzando hacia ellas.

lulu se fijo en los pasos de irelia y vio una pequeña flor, que estaba a punto de ser pisoteada por irelia, y ahí se le ocurrió la idea mas brillante.

ENORMIVUS.-grito lulu y alzando su bastón, lulu había agrandado la flor justo cuando el pie de irelia estaba sobre el, el crecimiento repentino alzo a irelia por los aires lanzándola al lago que estaba cerca de ahí.

HAY QUE CORRER AHORA.- dijo syndra.

ambas corrieron hacia un pequeño santuario en donde estaba karma meditando, syndra y lulu se les acerco.

KARMA.- syndra grito.

karma permaneció en una pose de lucha lista para pelear contra syndra.

karma no vine a pelear.-dijo syndra.

¿Qué?.-dijo karma sorprendida.

al contrario, vine a darte una información sobre tu querida irelia.-dijo syndra.

que quieres decir.-dijo karma sin bajar la guardia.

irelia se alió con la noxiana leblanc, la maquiavélica para destruir mi relación y que yo me entregara a la muerte voluntariamente y ofreció y le dio a leblanc el libro de hechizos prohibidos de jonia, que no creo que le vaya a agradar, lulu es testigo de todo lo que hizo irelia con leblanc.- dijo syndra.

ES CIERTO, SEÑORITA KARMA.-dijo lulu.

¿QUEEEE?, EL LIBRO PROHIBIDO.-grito karma.

KARMA NO LES CREAS.-grito irelia corriendo.

ELLAS ESTAN TRATANDO DE PERJUDICARME, ADEMAS NO TIENEN PRUEBAS DE ESO.-dijo irelia al lado de karma.

jjojojojojojojo si que las tienen, general.- una voz salió de la oscuridad de los arboles.

todos miraron hacia la dirección de la voz y ….ERA LEBLANC.

dígame karma, ¿reconoce este libro?.-dijo leblanc mostrando el libro.

QUE, ES ,ES .EL LIBRO PROHIBIDO, P….P…PERO COMO.-karma fue interrumpida.

irelia gracias por darme este libro a cambio de ayudarte con tu horrible plan de destruir la hermosa relación amorosa de syndra para que callera en la tristeza y así poder matarla, en verdad te agradezco el libro, bueno debo ir a leerlo, nos vemos.-dijo leblanc desapareciendo en un humo color rosa.

karma estaba aturdida, irelia hizo el plan más horrible que había escuchado y para mas colmo le entrego un libro totalmente peligroso.

irelia …..t..tu.-dijo karma alejándose de ella.

bueno creo que nosotras nos vamos, dijo lulu llevándose a syndra de ahí.

karma por favor yo…puedo explicarlo.-dijo irelia.

CALLATE, VENDRAS CONMIGO.-dijo karma al borde de la ira.

…..

…..

syndra había vuelto a su habitación junto a lulu.

gracias por ayudarme lulu.-syndra agradeció.

jijiji no fue nada, recuerda lo que significa ese collar.-dijo lulu

jamás me dijiste lo que significaba.-dijo syndra confundida.

significa, "cuenta conmigo".-dijo lulu con una sonrisa.

gracias.-dijo syndra.

y creo que entonces todo está bien ahora ¿no?.-dijo lulu.

no todo, aun no puedo estar con zed.- syndra triste.

no lo recuperes, por lo menos no aun.-dijo lulu.

¿Qué quieres decir?.-dijo syndra.

escucha esta cerca el año nuevo así que ¿Por qué no recuperarlo en año nuevo? así empezaras muy bien el nuevo año.

pero yo lo deseo ahora.-dijo syndra.

por eso, imagínate lo mágico que será el momento …si lo deseas aun mas que ahora, mientras más esperes, tu deseo mas crecerá y mientras el deseo crezca, más hermoso y memorable será ese momento.-dijo lulu sabiamente.

tienes razón lulu muchas gracias.-dijo syndra.

bien ahora debo irme, debo ir a hacerle compañía a otro yordle que esta solito.-dijo lulu recordando a veigar.

ok adiós.- syndra se despidió mientras lulu salía por la puerta.

…..

….

karma estaba en una cámara de invocación con shen, el maestro yi, akali, kennen y wukong. karma ya había contado lo ocurrido así que decidían el castigo para irelia

IRELIA, POR TU PLAN MALEVOLO Y LA TRAICION A JONIA POR ENTREGAR EL LIBRO PROHIBIDO A LAS FUERZAS DE NOXUS VAMOS A REBOCARTE TU PUESTO DE GENERAL ..AHORA SOLO SERAS UN SOLDADO MAS, Y VAMOS A REDUCIR TU PODER EN LA GRIETA DEL INVOCADOR.-dijo karma.

irelia solo permaneció en silencio pero pensaba muchas cosas.

LEBLANC ZORRA,TRAIDORA. BRUJA MALDITA VOY A VENGARME POR ESTO Y ASQUEROSA YORDLE TE JURO QUE VOY A MATARTE.

karma volvió a hablar.

no puedes acercarte ni a syndra ni a zed y si lo haces, serás expulsada de la liga de leyendas.

…-irelia no dijo nada y se retiro de ahí ..vencida en todos aspectos.

CONTINUARA…..

HOLAAAAAAAA BIEN ¿LES GUSTO? ESPERO QUE SI

…. ACABO DE LEER UN MENSAJE PRIVADO …CASI LLORO CON SUS PALABRAS ME ENCANTA QUE LES GUSTE MI HISTORIA :'D

YYYYYY LES QUIERO AVISAR QUE EL PROX CAPITULO SERA EL ULTIMOOOOOOOO SI SERA EL ULTIMO DE LA SERIE ASI QUE NO SE LO PIERDAN EN CUANTO LO SUBA, ,MANDEN REVIEWS Y MENSAJES POR INTERNO PARA INSPIRARME EN ESCRIBIR EL ULTIMO CAPITULO :3

NOS LEEMOS EN EL ULTIMO CAPITULO DE "LA SOBERANA Y EL MAESTRO" ADIOS LOS KERO :3 n.n


	23. oscuro amor eterno

CAPITULO FINAL: oscuro amor eterno.

antes de comenzar a leer quiero decirles que este capítulo contiene lemon ( es lo que comúnmente significa que el capitulo u historia contiene contenido sexy sensual :$) así que esto es para adolecentes o personas que no sean sensibles a esto, lo siento si tomo muchas precauciones es que no quiero meterme en problemas…. por cierto este fic esta en la categoría FICTION M así que estoy en el derecho de hacer lemon pero no es la idea que después me meta en problemas porque arruine la mente de alguien u.u quedan advertidos.

Comenzamos:

Zed despertaba en su cuarto, igual como en sus últimos días pero había algo mas, estaba con un olor a vino u otro tipo del alcohol recordando que es lo que bebió anoche (sin emborracharse claro) pero cambio rápidamente sus pensamientos , estaba triste recordando que al despertar y salir de su habitación ya no tendría a la única persona que realmente estimo y amo, syndra. zed se toco la cara con las manos y se refregó para despertarse y se levanto a darse una ducha, zed quería que el baño fuera eterno, el agua resbalando por su cuerpo le daba paz y sentía que sus problemas e inquietudes se iban con el agua, por desgracia ningún baño puede ser eterno pero si que tardo como 20 o 30 minutos en terminar. en cuanto salió se vistió con la ropa de siempre y salió de su cuarto.

zed bajaba las escaleras y salió del edificio, y se dirigió al bar para repetir su rutina de ayer, pero alguien se le cruzo en el camino, era varus, la flecha del castigo.

zed, ¿Cómo estás?.-pregunto varus con cierto tono preocupado.

como los últimos días.-dijo zed sin ánimo.

lamento oír eso.- dijo varus.

de qué sirve dar lastima.-dijo zed frio.

antes que de varus pudiera responder una voz grito.

VAAAAARUUUSSSSS.- era la voz de lulu. varus y zed miraron para todos lados pero no la vieron, en ese entonces varus miro hacia arriba y lulu estaba cayendo del cielo.

AAAAAAHHHH.-lulu cayo en los brazos de varus.

lulu, ¿Cómo demonios caíste del cielo?.-dijo varus extrañando.

un hechizo que salió mal, pero no importa, tengo algo que decirles.-dijo lulu exaltada.

¿dinos que es?.- dijo varus

bueno este fue el plan de …

y así lulu fue contando el plan de irelia y leblanc, de como planearon hechizar los ojos de zed para que leblanc se viera como syndra, y lo que obtuvo leblanc a cambio de esto, zed ardía en rabia.

c..c..como lo sabes.-dijo zed conteniendo lo que mas podía de ira.

yo las escuche el día que les avisaron de su misión fuera de la liga .-respondió lulu.

zed no podía creerlo, había sido engañado por esas 2.

HASTA AQUÍ, VOY A MATARLAS A AMBAS.-dijo zed.

NO.-grito lulu.

¿Qué?.-dijo zed en tono muy aterrador.

digo… no puedes matarlas ¿Por qué no? humillarlas y mas a irelia que hizo todo este plan, leblanc solo fue el cómplice.-dijo lulu.

¿y qué quieres que haga?.- dijo zed.

escucha, debes amenazar a leblanc para que traicione a irelia comprobando frente a la señorita karma que ella dio un libro que según comprendo es muy peligroso y aun mas si está en manos de una noxiana.-dijo lulu.-UY perdón se me hace tarde, debo ir a ver a una amiga para ayudarla en algo , ADIOS.- lulu se despidió mientras corría a los dormitorios del instituto de guerra

zed solo obedeció esto y se fue hacia donde leblanc creía que estaba, en lo profundo del bosque.

en cuanto zed llego ahí leblanc estaba leyendo con una sonrisa el libro prohibido, zed se acerco a ella.

oh hola zed, no te había notado, ¿vienes por más de estos labios?.- dijo leblanc con osadía.

zed no dijo nada y de un segundo a otro estaba con el cuello de leblanc contra un árbol, rosando el cuello con su filo.

tu… me engañaste….nos engañaste ahora vas a pagar.-dijo zed con la mirada fría tanto como la hoja de su filo.

leblanc estaba asustada, no podía escapar y sentía que su muerte iba a ser dolorosa.

no nnhgngh.. por favor zed… hare lo que quieras.. pero por favor….no me mates.-dijo leblanc con dificultad.

¿lo que quiera?.-dijo zed.

si…estoy ..agggh dispuesta…a..todo.-dijo por fin leblanc.

bien, entonces …..-zed se acerca a la oreja de leblanc.-quiero que traiciones a irelia, mostrando el libro a karma ¿entiendes?

si…como tu …digas.-dijo leblanc.

zed soltó a leblanc dejándola en el suelo y antes de irse dijo.

si no lo haces, te juro que tu muerte será, lenta y horrorosa.

dicho esto zed se fue dejando atrás a una asustada leblanc arrodillada, leblanc no tuvo mas opción que obedecer y se fue en dirección a otro lugar del bosque en donde encontró la oportunidad justo cuando syndra y lulu trataban de convencer a karma de que syndra hizo un plan realmente maléfico.

…

…

después de que se definiera el castigo de irelia, en un atardecer, lulu y varus volvieron a reunirse en el lago del instituto de guerra.

por lo que veo ya está todo bien ¿no?.-dijo varus.

sí, todo está bien entre syndra y zed.- dijo lulu.

pero pensé que syndra correría hoy hacia los brazos de zed, ¿Por qué no paso eso?.

le dije a syndra que se reconciliara en año nuevo, así todo seria mágico.-dijo lulu con un brillo en los ojos.

pse, chicas, bueno por lo menos arruinamos el plan de las malvadas así que creo que deberíamos mantenernos al margen de la relación de zed y syndra.

talves, quien sabe jijijijijijijiji.-lulu pego un risita

el atardecer se convirtió en noche y todos los campeones dormían ese día nevado…todos menos 1

irelia lloraba en su habitación, sufrió la humillación de ser revocada de su puesto de general de mando jonio y para mas colmo, su fuerza y habilidades serias disminuidas (nerfeadas) en la grieta del invocador.

maldita sea syndra, maldito sea zed, maldito sea lulu y MALDITO SEA LEBLANC.-irelia exploto en ira golpeando todo lo que tenía a su paso. asi es como irelia cayo junto con su puesto de general y su honor.

…..

…

fecha: 31/12/1014.

hora: 10:00.

lugar: habitación de syndra.

syndra despertaba inquieta, hoy era el día en que recuperaría a zed, su deseo tal y como había dicho lulu fue creciendo a través de los días, y ahora estaba que estallaba de emoción y deseo, syndra fue a darse una ducha y salió con la ropa de siempre, todos hablaban sobre lo que iba a pasar esta noche.

ziggs tenía en frente su máquina de fuegos artificiales, examinándola y perfeccionando para que el espectáculo de esta noche fuera lo más genial posible. heimerdinger, ayudaba revisando la maquina.

¿cuántos explosivos vamos a necesitar para que esta belleza haga los mejores fuegos artificiales?.- pregunto heimerdinger mirando las pilas de pólvora, explosivos y otras cosas.

USAREMOS TODO EL ARSENAL AJAJAKAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJA.-grito ziggs riendo de forma maniática asustando un poco a heimerdinger.

…

syndra fue a visitar a lulu a su habitación, necesitaba verla.

hola syndra.-dijo lulu con un tono amable.

hola lulu, ¿puedo pasar?.-dijo syndra.

claro, pasa.-lulu se hizo a un lado para que syndra pasara.

la habitación de lulu estaba lleno de color, muchas plantas y un olor embriagador a fresas o talves era a vainilla, syndra no lo reconoció muy bien, pero después de todo, el color no era lo de syndra, los únicos colores que usaba eran el morado, el negro y algo de dorado.

¿a que debo tu visita?.- dijo lulu sentándose en la cama.

bueno, tal y como tu dijiste ahora estoy desesperada, no puedo esperar hasta esta noche, quiero verlo, abrazarlo, besarlo.-dijo syndra con impaciencia.

jijijijijijijiji sabia que esto pasaría pero se paciente, recuerda lo mágico que puede ser ese momento si esperas y tu deseo se incrementa, dijo lulu.

si si lose pero igual me da tanta impaciencia.-dijo syndra.

lulu rio al ver a syndra así, si zed supiera que syndra se va a reconciliar con el esta noche de seguro el también estaría saltando de la impaciencia.

eh lulu, debo preguntarte algo.- el deseo de syndra llego hasta tal punto que syndra tuvo que preguntar algo muy impactante,

claro, dime.-dijo lulu.

bu..bueno, tu.. n..n.o tendrás algo par…a no …qued…ar tu sabes.-syndra no podía pronunciar las palabras.

¿Qué?.- lulu no entendía.

algo para no quedar …ehhh.-syndra se sonrojo y lulu capto lo que quería decir.

ESPERA ESPERA ESPERA, QUIERES DECIR QUE VAS A TENER..-lulu fue interrumpida.

ES SOLO UNA TEORIA, NO ES QUE SEA DEFINITIVO QUE HARE ESO CON ZED PERO QUIERO ASEGURARME.-dijo syndra sonrojada

mmm bueno creo que tengo algo.- lulu busco en un baúl un libro de …¿cocina?

no creo que un libro de cocina me ayude a no quedar em…-syndra fue interrumpida.

AQUÍ ESTA.-lulu señalo un panquesito en el libro.

"panquesito arcoíris"

¿Qué es lo que hace?.-dijo syndra.

bueno, si una mujer lo come, la magia que está en el panquesito bloqueara la entrada del liquido mascul…-lulu fue interrumpida.

ok ,ok, ok con eso me basta, ¿podrías hacerlo para mí?.-dijo syndra.

CLARO, espera deja preparar los ingredientes.-dijo lulu yendo hacia su cocina.

el panquesito llevaba:

harina.

aceite.

huevos normales.

brillantina.

manjar.

crema.

azúcar.

y un hechizo que debía hacer lulu en forma de brillo concentrado que servía para detener cosas.

lulu empezó a combinar el aceite con los huevo , el azúcar y la harina más un poco de agua, y vatio como una eternidad hasta que se logro una mezcla homogénea, ya lista la mezcla saco un molde que servía justo para hacer panquesitos , luego engraso con mantequilla el lugar donde pondría la mezcla y le hecho algo de harina, antes de meter la mezcla en el molde, uso el lanza brillantina (Q de lulu) mas el hechizo de detener cosas en forma concentrada de brillo y se las puso a la mezcla dándole un ligero toque rosado, a continuación coloco la mezcla en el molde y lo hecho hacia el horno a 125°grados y esperar 45 min.

syndra y lulu se sentaron a beber algo de té de manzana en la mesa de lulu.

entonces, ¿cuánto durara el efecto del panque? .-pregunto syndra.

según el libro, la temperatura del horno hace que el hechizo sea duradero así que el efecto dura….. 1 semana exactamente.-dijo lulu mirando el libro

perfecto.-dijo syndra.

pasado los 45 minutos el panquesito estaba listo y lulu lo saco del horno y lo decoro con manjar y crema, pero antes de que syndra pudiera comérselo debía enfriarse.

entonces syndra, ¿podrías estar lista para esto?.-dijo lulu con un tono de preocupación.

si, lo estoy además creo que llevo deseándolo hace mucho pero es solo una teoría, si llegara a pasar , pasara.-dijo syndra.

algo me dice que si pasara jijijijiji.-dijo lulu haciendo que syndra se sonrojara.

el panquesito se había enfriado así que era hora de comerlo.

syndra lo tomo y pego un mordisco, mordió y mordió hasta comerlo todo.

¿te sientes diferente?.-dijo lulu

primero: ESTABA DELICIOSO, segundo: no me siento diferente.

ok con eso tendrá que bastar.- dijo lulu.-ahora estas preparada para esta noche.

si, oye por casualidad ¿tienes papel y lápiz?.- pregunto syndra.

si ,¿para que lo quieres?.-pregunto lulu

para escribirle una carta a zed diciendo en donde nos veremos.-dijo syndra.

bien, aquí tienes.-dijo lulu.

….

…..

zed estaba en su habitación recostado mirando hacia el techo, pero sus finos oídos sintieron el ruido de una hoja en su puerta.

zed se levanto a ver que era y era una carta, zed la abrió y decía.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-CARTA-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

querido zed.

necesito verte en la azotea de los dormitorios del instituto de guerra, es de suma importancia que vallas , en verdad te necesito.

será a las 23:55 de la noche, justo antes de que sea año nuevo.

espero que vallas.

-syndra-

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FIN DE LA CARTA-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

zed sintió alegría al ver la carta, talves después de todo no estaba perdido.

….

…..

…..

la noche llego, todo estaba iluminado con colores y comida, los yordles jugaban felices, los guerreros se olvidaron de sus espadas lanzándose a la felicidad, los magos dejaron sus cetros y libros de magia para entregarse a la felicidad y los invocadores dejaron sus túnicas para vestir ropa informal y celebrar junto a sus campeones, todo era risa mas la música de la banda "pentakill" , ziggs preparaba su máquina lanzando todos los explosivos y pólvora a su máquina.

gragas bebía como nunca mientras que jarvan comía como cerdo pero a quinn le seguía pareciendo atractivo, mientras que valor jugaba con pix y anivia.

syndra subió a la azotea del edificio pensando ¿Qué pasara si zed no estaba ahí?.-syndra estaba nerviosa.

tan puntual, zed esperaba sentado en la azotea mirando la vista iluminada de abajo, syndra se acerco a el.

hola.-dijo syndra.

hola.-zed respondió a su saludo. syndra se sentó a su lado.

hubo un silencio incomodo para ambos hasta que syndra hablo.

zed..yo lo siento.-dijo syndra.

zed lo miro sorprendido.-¿Qué?.-dijo zed.

lo siento, no debí molestarme contigo, no fue tu culpa todo lo que paso, por favor perdóname.-dijo syndra triste.

no hay nada que perdonar, ambos fuimos engañados, no fue nuestra culpa. dijo zed.

pero..yo desconfié de ti, soy horrible.-dijo syndra.

syndra no digas eso.-zed se acerco a ella.-eres la mejor mujer que he conocido en mi vida.-dijo zed bastante cerca de ella.

ambos se miraron, ambos sabían lo que querían así que ¿Por qué esperar?.

todos gritaban el conteo, 5,4,3,2,1 FELIZ AÑO NUEVOOOOOO.-todos gritaron en unisonó.

justo cuando lo gritaron syndra y zed se besaron, su primera acción del nuevo año era besarse, un profundo y suculento beso que syndra le dio el control a zed, el beso duro una eternidad hasta que ambos se separaron, syndra abrazo a zed.

ZED YO TE AMO, MUCHO.-dijo syndra en voz alta.

syndra, te amo más que a nada, no te dejare de amar jamás.-dijo zed , todo se centro en otro beso más apasionado que el anterior.

….

….

syndra y zed pasaron ahí un tiempo mirando los hermosos fuegos artificiales hasta que syndra decidió que estaba lista para lo que venia a continuación.

zed.-dijo syndra.

dime syndra.-dijo zed.

necesito mostrarte algo, vamos.-dijo syndra.

zed se levanto pero syndra seguía sentada mirándolo fijamente.

¿Qué?.-dijo zed.

pensé que me llevarías en tus brazos como siempre lo haces.-dijo syndra con una sonrisa.

zed dio una sonrisa y la llevo en sus brazos musculosos, syndra le decía hacia donde tenía que ir hasta que fueron a parar a la puerta de la habitación de zed.

syndra se bajo de sus brazos y abrió la puerta mientras que zed entraba, entonces la cerro y abrazo a zed.

syndra, ¿Qué hacemos aquí?.- pregunto zed

zed….-dijo de manera lujuriosa syndra.

zed no tardo mucho en captar el mensaje que le entregaba la soberana oscura así que de una manera algo brusca la arrincono contra la pared y la beso… el beso no era como los demás, era desesperado y brusco, zed recorría con sus manos las caderas de syndra mientras que syndra le quitaba la armadura dejándolo en la camisa y pantalones que traía debajo. syndra salió del rincón y se lanzo a la cama de zed, zed no tardo mucho en ponerse encima de ella mientras la besaba, en cuanto el beso se corto zed ataco el cuello de syndra, lamiéndolo y mordisqueando dejando la marca de "eres mía" ,syndra soltaba los gemidos que incitaban a zed a proseguir, las manos de zed se movían por todo el cuerpo de syndra haciendo que gimiera aun mas, a zed le encantaba el sonido de syndra gimiendo por sus acciones, le encantaba verla retorciéndose por sus acciones, le encantaba toda syndra.

la ropa que llevaba syndra comenzaba a estorbar y syndra desabrocho lo la parte de adelante dejando al descubierto sus senos y su abdomen, zed empezó a recorrer con su boca el abdomen de syndra llegando a sus pechos, lamiéndolos y haciendo que syndra gimiera aun mas, los pezones de syndra se pusieron duros por acción de las caricias de zed.

siii.-dijo syndra de manera lujuriosa.

la parte de debajo de syndra también empezaba a estorbar así que syndra obedeció a la mirada llena de deseo de zed y se la quito quedando completamente desnuda, zed ataco de nuevo el cuello de syndra, mientras su mano acariciaba la intimidad de syndra, syndra gemía demasiado, jamás había sentido algo así, syndra estaba harta de la espera.

esto es injusto zed.-dijo syndra enojada pero a la vez feliz ..digamos de manera juguetona.

syndra uso fuerza de voluntad (W de syndra) y arranco (literalmente) la camisa y los pantalones de zed dejando expuesta lo que quería ella.

zed paro sus caricias y syndra lo miro sorprendida.

dime cuanto me deseas syndra.-dijo zed sonriendo de forma divertida.

yo aaahhh.-syndra no pudo responder porque zed tocaba de nuevo sus pechos, haciéndola gemir.

siiiii, tu ¿queeee?.-dijo zed.

a syndra no le importaba caer en el juego de zed, lo necesitaba.

TE DESEO MAS QUE EL PODER.-dijo syndra por fin, los gemidos no la dejaron seguir en una frase mas larga.

zed satisfecho con esta respuesta abrió las piernas de syndra haciendo que su miembro entrara lentamente en syndra, syndra sentía muy poco dolor, casi nulo, porque ese movimiento fue lo que más la éxito.

no seas suave zed, ¿no crees que la soberana oscura puede contigo?.-dijo syndra de forma desafiante.

zed obedeció y sus embestidas aumentaron velocidad, ambos estaban tan excitados que sus mentes se nublaban y syndra caía en un síndrome de placer, al igual que zed.

por cada embestida que zed daba, se acercaban mas al clímax, pero syndra lo deseaba.

syndra nng, estoy cerca.-dijo zed en gruñidos.

hazlo ahhh.-dijo syndra acompañado de un gemido.

zed confió en syndra y aumento mas la velocidad de sus embestidas haciendo que estallara dentro de ella, syndra sintió una ola de placer enorme, lo único que pudo decir en su orgasmo fue el nombre de su amado.

ambos estaban acostados, cansados y con sudor que resaltaba brillo en sus cuerpos, syndra era totalmente feliz, no podía describir lo que sentía ahora, era una felicidad increíble, pensó en el anciano del templo, después de todo se equivoco, ahora tiene al hombre que ama, a una nueva amiga, y su peor enemiga estaba en las ruinas, no se necesita equilibrio para ser feliz.

zed pensaba en su traición, pensaba que no conseguiría amor después de todo lo que había hecho, pero después de todo consiguió a la mas poderosa y mas hermosa mujer que había conocido en la vida, zed no dejaría de amar a syndra ni aunque su imperio de las sombras cayera, ahora su mundo era syndra, para siempre.

zed, te amo.-dijo syndra.

yo también te amo syndra.-dijo zed.

ambos se besaron…antes de caer dormidos, en una noche que jamás olvidarían….después de todo, ellos ahora tenían un amor oscuro totalmente INQUEBRANTABLE.

FIN.

HOLAAAAA AMIGOS LECTORES, ME DIVERTI MUCHO HACIENDO ESTE FIC, DEJE VOLAR MI IMAGINACION TAL Y COMO REPRIMI EN MI CABEZA, MIES SENTIMIENTOS Y LA PASION QUEDARON EN ESTE FIC, PERO TENGO AUN MAS , MUCHISIMO MAS.

ESCCRIBIR ESTE FIC TOCO UNA FRIBRA EN MI, AHORA ME APASIONA ESCRIBIR HISTORIAS Y QUE A USTEDES LES GUSTE, ME LLENA DE ALEGRIA SABER QUE MIS HISTORIAS PUEDEN GUSTARLE A UN PUBLICO, ESTO ES MEJOR QUE GUARDARMELAS.

EN VERDAD MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO.

REVIEWS, LA PALABRA QUE MENCIONE DURANTE TODO EL FIC, ME FACINA LEERLOS Y SENTIRME FELIZ CON SUS COMENTARIOS

NO PUEDO DESCRIBIR LA ALEGRIA QUE SIENTO POR ESTO.

Y COMO ME APASIONA ESCRIBIR, HARE OTRA HISTORIAAAAAA, SI AMIGOS ESTA SERA SOBRE MI OTRA PAREJA FAVORITA: SHEN X AKALI ASI QUE VISITEN MI PERFIL PARA VER SI COMENZE LA HISTORIA, RECUERDEN. :3

BUENO ESO A SIDO TODO PRO ESTA HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE FIC, COMPARTANLO CON SUS AMIGOS O FMAILIARES, RECOMIENDENLO ;)

OK NOS LEEMOS EN OTRO PROYECTO QUE SERA: "LA SOMBRA DEL CREPUSCULO" Y ESTO A SIDO EL FIN DE "LA SOBERANA Y EL MAESTRO"

ADIOS, LOS LEO EN LA PROX HISTORIA n.n :3 :D


End file.
